


The Other Side of the same Coin

by TheTruffalo



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruffalo/pseuds/TheTruffalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash didn't know what to think when she had to go live with her cousin Bella and uncle Charlie. Least of all did she expect to find love. She's not a normal human, how on earth would she keep her powers hidden from her cousin? Is the person killed her parents now out to get her? It's all too much for a teenage girl to handle and that's before you throw vampires into the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I took a deep breath as I pulled up to the small house situated beside the dense forest. Deep breathes. In and out. I parked the car and stared out the window towards the front door. It was drizzling rain and pitch black outside. ' _Keep calm'_ , I chanted to myself, feeling nervousness bubbling in my stomach.

It had been a long drive from the airport and although my back was stiff and legs ached, I remained seated in my little blue car, in the dark. I was making a big deal of this. Well of course I was. I was fucking nervous. Here I am, in the middle of bum-fuck Forks-Washington about to go and live with my estranged uncle and cousin. Could it get any worse? I sighed to myself. No. Stop feeling sorry for myself. I slapped myself in the face. Hard. OW-MOTHERFUCK THAT HURT.

_'Well, that's what'cha get for being such a dumb-fuck'_

_'Shut it, Pe-wee',_ I said to the voice inside my head. We all have one, I just gave him a name or usually just colourful nicknames. So what?

Psyching myself up internally I donned my game face and made it out the car. The wind hit me in the face, blowing my hair across my eyes. I grumbled and hurried it towards the boot to grab my bag. Yes, bag, singular. I don't have a lot of shit.

Rolling the small suitcase on the ground and making my way towards the front door, my heart began to pound in my chest. Dear god, this was going to be awkward. What was I supposed to say? 'Hi, thanks for taking me in?'. Uncle Charlie wasn't the warm, fuzzy, welcoming type as I recall. How do I thank the man properly for taking me in when I had no where to go? I am nothing but an obligation, a burden. A fucking stray.

' _quit being so fuckin' melodramatic sweet cheeks, hurry up and get inside; its cold out and you'll freeze your nips off'_ He scolded me.

Did I mention the voice in my head was a crude asshole?

I sighed again before hesitantly knocking on the door. I shuffled my feet nervously as I heard someone approaching the door. It opened to reveal the straight faced police chief, his face sunk in relief.

"Ashlyn" He sighed, "thank god, I thought you'd gotten lost, you should of let me come down and pick you up from the airport" Charlie grumbled as he took my suitcase from me and led me inside.

I shook the rain off myself in the hall and hung my heavy Forks approved jacket up before following him upstairs.

I was led to a reasonable sized bedroom with a single bed, chest of draws and a desk. The floor was carpeted cream and the walls painted a dark brown colour. A floor length mirror hung behind the door; that was a nice touch. There was a window that looked out onto the front of the house. You could see the woods from here; that was probably the best thing about the room.

"What do you think?" Uncle Charlie asked from the door. A stab of guilt went through me, I should be more grateful.

"Its wonderful Uncle Charlie, I love it" I grinned at him. He didn't even bother to smile back, just gave me a sympathetic look. 'it's going to be like this a lot isn't it? Sympathetic looks and walking on egg shells _'_ I thought.

_'What the fuck do you think? The least you could make the most out of it, see if he will buy you TV for your room?'_ He suggested happily. 'shut-it Muppet, the man just opened up his home for me, I am  _not_ going to guilt him into a new TV' I scolded him.

_'But the new season of keeping up with the Kardashians will be starting soon'_ He pouted.

'too bad, I won't be watching that crap for you anymore anyways' I retorted back and heard him make an outraged sound. I was pleased and gave myself a pat on the back.

"C'mon let me show you around" Charlie said and exited the room. I followed. Turns out 'showing me around' consisted of showing me Bella's room, the bathroom, the hall cupboard and then the kitchen and living room. He even made a display of trying to show me where things were in the kitchen, rather unsuccessfully, I might add as he had no idea where anything was. He must not be able to cook. Must run in the family then.

He finally led us back to the living room as he took a seat on the couch. I sat on the chair next to him. I decided to jump right into conversation before it could get awkward.

"So, where's Bella?" I asked. Seems like a safe enough question. Watching Charlie's face screw up in exasperation, I guessed it wasn't.

"She's out with her boyfriend" He muttered. I blinked a few times? Bella had a boyfriend? Good for her. Wait, she's out with him now? On a school night? Looking at the clock I realised it wasn't that late but still... Bella didn't seem the type. Huh.

"Now I know what your thinking and its not like that, Bells is just hanging around over at the Cullen place tonight. She's having dinner there and should be back any minute" Charlie explained. I nodded my head in compliance. She's hanging out with the guys family? Is that what she told him? Of  _course_  she is.

_'yep, bet she's getting ploughed into next Sunday'_ He added cheerfully.

"Oh okay" I said awkwardly, not wanting to bring up my thoughts. Poor Police Chief father would be out the door with his shotgun if he knew what I really thought.

"..."

Awkward silence filled the air. What do you say to an uncle you haven't seen in five years?

"I'm real sorry about your folks Ashlyn" Charlie said quietly eyes cast to the floor. I looked away from him, gulping. 'Here comes the sympathy' I thought.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks Uncle Charlie" I whispered back, not knowing what to say. What do you say in situations like these?

"They were good people, didn't deserve to die like that" He stated. I nodded in agreement, not wanting to think about my parents deaths. Charlie and my dad were half-siblings and although they didn't grow up together they kept in touch and knew each other quite well, both had a keen interest in fishing; Family meant a lot to both of them.

Thankfully at that moment the front door opened. 'Perfect timing'

Bella entered the living room, she looked at me and smiled shyly,

I stood and engulfed her into a hug. I hadn't seen my little cousin in two years, she still hasn't got a cell phone and wasn't great at long distance friendship thing but I was still glad to see her. We were close growing up, being around the same age rage we were always forced to be together. Although in recent years she had been... a bit gloomy.

_'ye mean fuckin' depressing. Moody freakin' teenagers, I swear if she's still that same glumy ass bitch I'm gonna pour tobasco in her panties – set her cootch on fire'_

I tried very hard not to giggle as I pulled back from her hug. God, Bella will think I'm a weirdo if I start laughing randomly.

I smiled at her and looked at her smiling face but eyes danced with pity. 'Ugh here it goes'.

"I am so sorry, Ash" Bella whispered. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine Bells, don't you worry about me" I said to her, looking into her big brown eyes. Just like mine. I then leaned forward and gave her a comforting kiss on the forehead.

"so, I hear you have a boyfriend Bella" I smirked at my younger cousin. I watched as she smiled and blushed at the same time. Looks like she's smitten. Too smitten, I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh yeah, Edward, we haven't been dating that long; we just staring seeing each other before the summer" Bella said quietly but with a star struck dreamy look on her face. 'Dam teenage infatuation, Bella's too weak emotionally to deal with that shit'.

_'god thunder-thighs, leave the girl be, if she wants to be fucked regularly by some snot nosed kid and pretend its love then let her; girl needs t'grow up eventually, she's too melodramatic and masochistic'_ His voice cut in.

'Oi, Assquach, that's my cousin and she needs protecting, she's too fragile to be fucked around like this, I need to do something'

' _ugh, Queen kong, leave the poor girl alone, don't be stirring shit in her life just cos you can't get laid'_ He scolded. I ignored him. I knew what was best for my little cousin. I always did.

"oh well I can't wait to meet him" I said sincerely to Bella, 'and teach the boy a thing or two' she smiled back and looked a little nervous.

"He'll be at school tomorrow right?" I asked, just to make conversation.

"Oh uh yeah, he usually picks me up but I can ride with you on your first day" Bella offered, I smiled back at her thought. I wanted to tell her that it was my senior year at high school, I could handle starting a new school, especially a teeny-tiny one in the middle of nowhere. I went to school in Texas and its true what they say, everythings bigger there; including the schools.

_'and your ass'_ He supplied unhelpfully. Ugh, sometimes I hate him. 'Your just jell that I have a totally spankable ass whilst your buns are like a deflated soufflé.

At this he made an outraged choking noise. I giggled.

I then noticed the two occupants of the room looking at me curiously, I smiled at them hoping the didn't think I was a bit loony.

I heard a him scoff.

"Well, if you don't mind I am going to settle in for the night" I said politely to my family.

"If you need anything Ash just shout" Charlie said, shooting me a fleeting glance before returning his eyes back to the television.

Bella nodded and told me she would wake me up for school.

I made my way up the stairs and to the new room that was designated as mine. I looked around the nice but relatively plain room and decided I needed something to make it a little more me. So for the next hour I trolled Amazon and bought a couple things to make my room more homier. A new comforter, a painting of a figure jumping from a cliff, a dream catcher, some new curtains and a couple books whilst I was at it.

After I was finished I realised how late it was. I stood and stretched my legs making my way over to my door. I peaked my head out to hear the shower running and the sounds of a game coming from downstairs. Bella must be in the shower and Charlie must be watching TV. Good, hopefully I can sneak out without being noticed; they would be going to bed soon. But just in case I packed the pillows up under my covers to make it look like an occupant lay underneath.

I made my way over to my suitcase and took out a backpack, I packed a nice thick blanket, bottle of water and donned a comfortable winter coat. I had bought a few for coming to live in Forks; it was necessary.

I crept over to my window silently and eased it open slowly. I took a deep breath of fresh air. I wasn't quite the same Texan heat I was used to but still pleasant. Fresh air always made me feel better.

I opened the window as wide and it could go and crawled through it carefully. I dangled my feet and allowed them to hover in the air as I turned around at closed the window.

I turned around slowly mid air and shot off towards the woods at lightning speed. I flew through the woods at an average pace, taking in the new area that would be my home: It was magnificent. The rain had just recently stopped but the odour still remained heavily in the air, giving the forest a fresh alive feeling to it. It was chilly but with my heavy jacket it did not bother me, instead I relished the feel of cool air whipping past my face. I flew in and out from the tree's occasionally touching the bark, feeling the texture on my palms. I flew low to the ground, admiring and observing the forest floor. I was lucky to see several deer grazing near by. I sat on a tree watching them curiously before moving onwards with my exploration of the woods.

I shot up in the sky, above the trees and admired the forest as a whole, it stretched on and on as far as I could see. I saw the mountains and lakes and it looked incredible from here. I would miss my home but this was a whole new adventure land for me and I was looking forward to learning every inch of this playground.

I floated downwards and landed on a high, thick tree branch. I took my back pack off and removed the blanket, covering myself to keep warm. I then lay down using my bag as a pillow and stared up at the stars.

It was truly a beautiful night.

I could hear the chirping, crickets and usual noises of the forest around me and sighed closing my eyes in peace.

Now that I was living with Charlie and Bella how was I supposed to hide the secret that I could fly? My parents knew and I was able to fly to my hearts content but only in secluded areas and if I wore a tracking GPS so they knew where I was. I smiled sadly remembering how supportive my parents were with a freak for a child.

_'your not a freak, just powerful'_ I was told yet again by the voice in my head. I didn't agree with him.

I was ten was this all began. Well, when it was first noticed. It began with me stretching for the television remove. I was laying comfortably down on the couch and the remote was a little too far off but I couldn't be bothered sitting up to get it, I stretched as much I could but then it just hovered over to me. I did what any normal kid would do: scream and think I was going crazy. I talked with my parents, they sat me down and said I have been doing things like this all my life. Moving objects towards me, pushing them away and even hovering above the ground for a few moments. All of this was instinctual, I didn't think about it. When they told me of how when I was a kid on a swing and jumped I off of it, I hovered in the air for a moment before floating down, I was beyond exited.

It got me thinking and now, here, eight years later, I can fly. Incredible isn't it? At first I pestered my parents believing that I was adopted. I was a hundred percent their biological child. I even tested it. They were completely normal humans so how could I do these things and they couldn't? They had no answer. I wanted to go to the doctor but they were very amendment about never telling anyone. I see now the wisdom in that decision. I have came up with many theories as to how I can do what I can. 1. I am an alien that was switched at birth with another child. 2. my mother was raped by an alien or an alien took the form of my father to... you know... ' _fuck her?'_ 'ugh yes'. 3. It is a genetic mutation like X-men or heroes. 4. I am not human but was born from humans, no idea what that could be however; fairy, demon, angel, witch … the list is endless. The only supernatural creature I am certain of is that I am not vampire, I'm still alive and don't drink blood so.

Whatever the reason, I can fly and move objects around. I don't know if maybe one day I will develop more powers or if this is it. I don't know. I am not even sure what it is I should classify what I can do. I mean, yes I can fly but it is so much more than that. I can move myself and objects around. Is that telekinesis? I am not sure. I have spent a lot of time researching this. I class it as telekinesis and being able to fly. My two secret powers.

I don't use my telekinesis much as I don't have much need for it. But my flying, well, I try to fly everyday. It is amazing. The sense of complete freedom and peace is unequal to anything I've ever felt before. It is like my meditation, it clears my mind and helps me reflect upon things. Flying inspires me to be more than I am. It makes life seem so... small and insignificant. It makes me feel a part of something wonderful.

' _Aw, I'm gonna cry_ ' he mocked me.

'I can't have one peaceful moment can I ?' I grumbled internally.

_'na, ill always be here to brain fart for ye'_ he sniggered.

'Asshole' I cursed. Why did he have to ruin perfectly nice moments like this? I sighed. I could hear him talking to me but I blocked out his voice. He was ruining the lovely ambiance of the forest.

I took deep breathes in and out, relishing the feel of clean fresh air filling my lungs and let my mind drift to how things would play out at school tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2

_'...genlnsgeg...'_ a voice whispered in my head; it got louder and louder.

' _… I said, GET UP OR YE'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL"_

I gasped and bolted upright on the tree branch. I looked around dazedly seeing the forest around Forks.

It took me a moment until I realised that I had dozed off. I stood on the tree, packed my things away and had a good stretch. I had slept surprisingly well with only minimum stiffness in my joints. Unfortunately I was rather cold from being outside all night and really needed to warm up. I cupped my hands and blew hot air around my nose to warm it up. It helped a little. What I needed was to get back to Charlie's.

I shot up through the air, zooming at incredible speeds towards my new home. Tree's flashed by below me and the wind only served to make me even colder. It only took a couple minutes to return to the house. I flew straight to my window, opened it and climbed inside, closing it promptly.

The sun was already up but Bella had obviously not woken yet or she would have realised I was missing so I decided to have a hot shower to warm my bones. I was starting to shiver.

After the best shower in the history of the world, I got ready for my first day at Forks high. I rummaged through my suitcase as I haven't unpack yet and found a dark green pair of high waisted skinny jeans. They were pretty old but one of my favourites so I decided to wear them. I threw them on and checked myself out in the mirror to see how they looked. Hm, they were pretty snug, making my ass look pretty big and round. I debated changing for a moment.

' _Dam, I don't know who you were calling Assquach yesterday, look at that thing! You could use that as an air bag. You Kim Kardashian wannabe!'_

I rolled my eyes at him. I decided to keep them on. They were comfortable and I had a big ass, so what? Its not like changing my clothes would make that suddenly untrue.

I picked a nice white chequered cropped vest top. With the jeans being high waisted I didn't show off any stomach. Not that I am opposed to doing so but it is just to dam cold in Forks to do that. I pulled out a big comfortable cardigan for warmth. I would need it along with my jacket if I'm to avoid freezing to death.

I checked my outfit as a whole in the mirror. 'Eh not bad' I thought. The vest top did cling a little and make my boobs look big. Maybe I should change into a baggier top? My figure didn't bother me per say, I wasn't fat but very curvy with big boobs and a bigger ass but I didn't wear clothes that made me look ridiculous. I was fortunate to have a flat stomach but I rarely showed it off, it looked strange with my big bust.

As I contemplated changing my bedroom door opened to reveal a surprised Bella.

"Oh hey, your already up. I just came in to wake you" She she sheepishly, I smiled back at her.

"Yep, I was up bright and early this morning. So, how do I look?" I did a little twirl for her and she nodded.

"looks good" She replied. I saw that she hadn't dressed yet, I envied her slim build. It would make life so much easier.

Bella returned to her bedroom to get ready whilst I blow dried my hair. I watched my hair dry in the mirror, running a brush through it repeatedly. My hair was long, not as long as Bella's but a reasonable length. It was also a lot lighter than hers but still brown with an auburn tinge.

_'yep, you keep tellin' yourself that ginger'_ He sniggered at me. I scowled into the mirror. I WAS NOT A GINGER!

Bella knocked on my door then. I shook myself out of my trance to pay attention to Bella talking to me.

"I'm gonna make some breakfast, pancakes alright for you?" She asked. I grinned.

"Sounds great Bells" I replied, looking forward to it.

I, unlike Bella, wore make-up like every other teenager in America. I didn't ever need much though so I was lucky. I put on a little blush, some cat-eye eyeliner, mascara and dark but bold pink lipstick. All done. I looked at my eyes carefully for any smudges, nope. My eyes were the exact same brown as Bella's, big doe eyes must run in the family because my dad and Charlie both has them.

Checking the weather outside – rain, what a surprise – I donned my new military styled boots. They laced all the way up to my knee's. After packing my backpack full of the usual school crap I made my way downstairs for breakfast.

I entered the kitchen to the wonderful smell of freshly baked pancakes.

"Yours is on the counter Ash" Bella said. I hurriedly grabbed my plate, drowned it in syrup and ate it up. 'Dam Bella can cook'.

_'See, I said this move wouldn't be so bad'_ He said to me. I scowled.

'shut it, am I going to have to deal with your annoying ass today?' I grumbled.

_'of course sweet cheeks'_ I grumbled internally.

I polished off my meal and cleaned everyone's plates before me and Bella left for school.

I climbed into Bella's monster truck and was honestly a little impressed. The truck had character I had to admit. Unfortunately when Bella started it, it roared loudly and was difficult on the ears. I cringed as she pulled out and started driving. Is this thing even safe?

We drove to school and she told me a little about the school she attended. I didn't listen much. High school was high school no matter where you went.

Bella parked and I got out the car with her. I eyed the building that said the front office and was about to approach it when I noticed Bella staring longingly at a silver Volvo that was driving towards them. Must be the boyfriend.

I sighed.

"Bella" I called to get her attention. She turned to look at me.

"I'm going to the front office to get my schedule, Ill see you later ok?" I said. She looked at me nervously.

"I can go with you if you want" She suggested. I shook my head as she began. She clearly wanted to spend time with her pencil dick boyfriend, who was I to stop her? Now anyway.

"Na, go spend time with lover boy, we can catch up later" I replied nodding to the parked car that she was shooting fleeting glances to.

Bella blushed and turned to look at me with wide eyes, "w-wha how did you know?" She asked with confusion on her face.

"Well considering the way your eye fucking that car its not hard to guess..." Bella's mouth flew open and she gaped at me in astonishment. I smirked and shot her a wink before walking off, slinging my backpack on. I swore I heard a faint booming laughter but ignored it.

I made my way into the warm office and got my schedule. Scanning over the list it was fairly standard. My first class was English lit. I sighed making my way over. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

I scowled as I packed away my belongings as the bell went signalling the beginning of lunch. This day was driving me fucking insane. Being the new girl in a small school was irritating as hell. Everyone wanted to get to know me. I wasn't interested in making any friends or worse yet having a boyfriend. As if I would ever go out with any of these losers.

_'good, I don't want to have to deal with any of these fuckers violating you with their little peckers'_ He said.

'shut up or Ill go and fuck that Newton kid just to piss you off'

I entered the cafeteria then and noticed it was pretty full. Grabbing a standard shitty school lunch, I looked for Bella.

"Over here" I heard her voice call. I looked at saw her sitting beside the windows with a group of kids.

As I walked over I looked them over. I had seen the tall guy and beautiful blond in one of my classes but there was a honey blond, copper haired bloke and pixie girl I didn't recognise. I wonder which one is her boyfriend. I narrowed my eyes at the group.

I sat on the side of the table with Bella and across from us were these inhumanly beautiful people. I say inhumanly because they obviously weren't human. Only an idiot would think so. They were creepily pale, beautiful and all had freaky yellow eyes but they were supposed to be adopted. Right, human. Being whatever the hell I am I always knew there was more out there. The proof was sitting right across from me.

"Ash, this is my boyfriend Edward" Bella said shyly and motioned to the copper haired boy. He gave me a charming smile and held his hand out for me to take.

I looked pointedly at his hand and back at him before taking it. I hated shaking peoples hands. I hated touching people in general.

"Edward Cullen, it is a pleasure to meet you" He said in a smooth voice, obviously trying to impress. I kept my face impassive and assessing as I nodded back.

"Ashlyn Swan but you can call me Ash" I said in an even tone. This boy was unnaturally beautiful but he looked too much like a boy for me to find him really attractive. I preferred men.

He smiled again as he took his hand back and then reached across the table to take Bella's hand. 'This guy is awfully touchy feely' I frowned internally. I saw his lips twitch before he smoothed it out.

"This is his family, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen" Bella motioned to each of the inhuman's in turn. I nodded to them respectfully and saw the pixie – Alice – bounce on her seat excitedly.

"Its great to meet you Ash, I'm sure we are going to be great friends" She flashed a grin to me, looking like an angel. I gave her a half smile in reply and began munching at my crappy lunch. As if on cue they began picking at their lunches. That was unusual. Perhaps they didn't eat human food. I didn't let myself think on this too much as they spoke to me.

"So, Ash, where are you from" Edwerido asked me politely. I knew that he must know but wanted to make conversation. I obliged him.

"Texas" I answered easily. I saw blondie perk up at this.

"Where abouts in Texas?" He asked curiously. I wonder why he was so interested, he seems the quiet type.

_'He's originally from Texas, hear that accent? He's tried tae cover it up but done a piss poor job. Bet he travelled around a lot to mask such a strong accent like that'_ He explained. Huh interesting.

"Dallas" I grinned, "What about you? Where in Texas are you from?" I asked politely, knowing my inner voice was correct, I would never admit it but he usually was.

The whole table seemed to freeze at this. He looked completely shocked for a second by my assumption then his face returned to neutral.

"How did you know I'm from Texas?" He asked curiously. I smiled and took a sip of orange juice.

"Your accent. You've obviously travelled around a lot and tried to cover it up but I can tell you must have had a very strong Texan accent" He looked completely gob smacked for a second. I smirked and continued, "don't worry, its not very noticeable only a true Texan would be able to tell" I winked at him to ease some of his tension. It seemed like he was making a big deal out of nothing, what does it matter if he was from Texas. I felt my anger spike.

"Please don't tell me your a self hating southerner; thinking we're all rednecks; cos that shit is not going to fly." I narrowed my eyes at him.

He grinned broadly back at me, showing off his teeth.

"No m'am, definitely not. I am proud to be from the south, I just didn't think anyone could tell. Your right, I have travelled around a lot and have mostly dropped it. I hide the little that I have left because most people don' take well to it" His eyes danced with mirth and a small smile played around his mouth.

I shrugged back at him, "So fuck em', its not your problem that people are idiots. People from Texas are the best: fact" I said then took a big bite into my apple.

I heard him chuckle and shake his head.

_'Well said!'_ He congratulated. I nodded, proud of myself.

As I looked around the table I saw everyone looking at me with surprised faces. What were they looking at? I shot them each a glare and they looked away except for the blond barbie. She simply raised an eyebrow and I smirked back.

"So, who's car is the granny-mobile?" I asked casually to make conversation. I heard Barbie let out a laugh and Eddy scowl.

"It is not a granny-mobile" He huffed.

"ah, its you" I nodded to myself.

He glared and me and I smiled sweetly back.

' _turn around and say to Bella that I didn't know you were dating a soulless monster, ye'know because he's ginger'_ he instructed suddenly.

'what? No, that's stupid' I replied back angrily. I saw Edward shoot me a look and tilt his head to the side looking at me. I ignored him.

_'just do it, trust me. Oh and be careful, he can read minds'_

'HECANWHA-WHATTHEFUCKTHISISSOFUCKEDUPIMEANWHATTHEHELLICANTFUCKINGBELIEV-'

I saw Edward flinch deeply and cringe back from me and I knew in that moment that he could definitely read my thoughts.

I decided to think more on this later, if I thought about it now he would hear and who knows what he'd do.

_'nothing cos he's a pussy..'_ I started panicking shooting Edward a look to see if he heard that but he looked pretty calm,  _'oh and he can't hear me'_ He finished smugly.

'fucker' I replied. Deciding to take his advice I turned to Bella.

"Hey Bella, you didn't tell me you were dating a soulless monster" I fake glared at her and suddenly felt a gigantic wave of calm envelop me, so much so I swayed in my seat. It felt like I was suddenly injected with a tranquilliser.

_'that fucker Jasper!'_ He cussed.

I turned and glared at the boy in question and he smiled sheepishly and the feeling went away before he froze and observed me with wide eyes, his jaw dropped.

At that point I also heard a hiss, it came from the barbie. She glared at me with murder in her eyes, they had gone black.

" _How do you know?"_ She hissed very quietly but filled with venom. I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? No way in hell am I going to answer you if you talk like that to me Barbie" I heard her growl lowly.

'What the fuck are these kids?, were they raised by fuckin' animals before they were adopted?' I wondered.

I then saw Edward whisper something below his breath and the whole table relax and don at ease expressions. Except for Jasper who looked at me intently with confusion in his eyes.

Bella clutched onto my arm.

"Ash" She said in a hurried, panicky tone. I saw Edward shake his head and give her a look from the side of my eye. Her face sagged in relief.

"Yes?" I replied, looking at her expectantly. She flushed and looked away.

"I... was... uh-just wondering why you would say that?" She said quietly. Man, Bella was a terrible liar.

I sat back in my seat and raised my eyebrows at her. So Bella knew what they were. Interesting.

"Because he is a ginger. Gingers have no souls" I said fatly. She chuckled nervously and the rest of the table did more naturally but it was obviously fake.

After a beat Edward spoke, "I am not a ginger" He said firmly, shooting me a stern look.

I smirked at him.

* * *

The rest of the school day was completely uneventful. I sat next to Jasper in history class but he didn't talk to me much. I saw him shooting me looks but I ignored them, If he wanted to talk to me he could. I also found out that Rosalie and Emmett are a couple as well as Alice and Jasper. Even weirder. You wouldn't think they were couples but the seemed to compliment each other perfectly, especially Alice and Jasper. But whatever the hell they were, Edward needed to find one of his own kind and stay away from my human cousin.

I made my way towards the parking lot slowly thinking about inconsequential things, aware that there was a mind reader possibly nearby.

Seeing Bella waiting by her truck with the boyfriend, I sighed before making my way over. 'So Bella is the clingy type, eh? That doesn't surprise me, she's very needy and has low self esteem'. As I thought this Edwards head shoot up and looked at me. 'Asshole' I saw his brows furrow. 'I wonder when my period starts, I've not had it in a while. Should be soon probably, I'll need to go buy some tampons or if not borrow from Bella...' I mused internally, smirking when I saw Edward pale – If that was even possible – and cringe. Typical man.

"Hey Baby Bells" I said as I reached the pair. Edward smiled politely and Bella scowled.

"Don't call me that, I'm not a baby anymore" She pouted and I smiled at her and pinched her cheek.

"Your just jealous that you can't come up with any good names to call me. I'll give you one for free: Ash-hole" I winked at her and she laughed. I saw Edward frown. Aw he must not like swearing.

I walked around and climbed into the passenger side whilst Bella spoke to her boyfriend. I rolled the window down.

"Bella, get your skinny ass in here. I'm hungry" I grumbled, shooting her a glare. She shot me a mischievous look and turned and ugh kissed her boyfriend. The kiss was surprisingly chaste and sweet.

'If that fucker uses tongue on my little cousin in front of me I am going to rip his balls off' I said deliberately, knowing he would hear. He flinched back slightly and I smiled when I saw him shoot me a glance.

'Good boy, you better not treat my sister like a common whore'

I continued watching them.

"I will see you tomorrow, my love, have a good evening. I love you." He said kindly but also a little loudly. Trying to score brownie points I bet. I smiled.

Bella's back was to me so I couldn't see her face but I bet she swooned.

"I love you too, see you later" She replied and climbed in the drivers side. 'Ugh finally'.

Bella finally drove off but not without waving goodbye to Edward one last time and looking oh so sad as she did so.

"Bella, if your going to be one of those girls that have to be around their boyfriend constantly and don't have a life without him then I am going to hit you. In the face" I said deadpan but not actually meaning it obviously.

As she drove out of the parking lot I heard a hiss and laughter. I turned back to see Edward glaring at me and the rest of the Cullen's chuckling and looking amused. I nodded to myself. Super hearing also. Another thing that proves their not human.

The drive home was silent. Both of us consumed by our own thoughts.

Bella started on dinner as soon as she came home and I went to start unpacking my belongings. After I unpacked everything I sighed feeling accomplished and decided to spend some quality time with Bella.

I made my way into the kitchen to hear Bella cuss. Or Bella's version of cussing anyways.

"Dang" She yelled and I walked over to see what was the matter.

It appears that whilst chopping vegetables she sliced her hand open pretty badly. I sprang into action and found her a clean dish towel to cover the wound. It was bleeding pretty badly and I saw Bella turn an odd shade of green. That wasn't good.

"Come, we are going to the emergency room" I stated and took her uninjured hand and began pulling her out the room.

"no, no its... ah its unnecessary, please..." She pleaded but I was having none of it. After writing a note for uncle Charlie, I ignored her protests and practically dragged her from the house and led her to my car. She got in the passenger side with a huff. I shook my head at her and started driving to the hospital.

* * *

I yawned and groaned in irritation. We have arrived at the hospital over an hour ago and still hadn't been seen. I hated fucking waiting. I was sat next to Bella in the waiting room and shot her a quick glance to see how she was doing. She seemed fine but unfortunately the dish towel seemed to be pretty soaked and had started dripping onto the floor. What the fuck? Why haven't we been seen yet? I mean Jesus Christ how busy can the hospital be? There is like a hundred people in this town!

I stomped up to the front desk and scowled at the women behind it. I wasn't angry at her because I knew it wasn't her fault that we were waiting so long but I was pissed off at the looks she gave me and the patronizing tone she spoke to me in.

I spoke to her politely even though she was starting to grate on my nerves, "Excuse me, I was just wondering how much longer my cousin has to wait? She is beginning to bleed on the floor, do you have any bandages or anything in the meanti-" I was cut off rudely but her loud sigh.

"Take a seat" She replied back simply eyes still glued to her screen and not even looking at me? What?

"Ehm-" I began again only to be cuff off.

"-Take a seat, she will be seen when she's seen so sit down" She sent me a sneer then looked back to her computer screen. My tempter was starting to boil at this point.

"Miss-" I began only to be cut off again!

"-I  _said,_ Take a seat, we are very busy today and your cousin will be seen when we have time for her. We don't need to be pestered by stupid little girls-"

'AW HELL NO'

I cut that bitch off then and there, "excuse me? Little girls? Is there a reason that your being so fucking rude and nasty for no apparent reason? My cousin is sitting their bleeding all over the floor and you can't even go get some bandages because let me tell you I will  _not_ be the one to clean that shit up. And  _we_ are busy? Na, the doctors and nurses are busy doing their job whilst you sit here playing solitaire on your computer and being a bitch when it is  _your_ job to deal with the people sitting here" I had noticed her puff up slightly and face go red, "Now, go and get me some bandages for my cousin before give a complaint about you and if that doesn't work I will clock you in the face and see how you like it when you need to wait so fucking long" I growled at her. I noticed her face pale considerably and patted myself on the back.

_'its not you she's scared of dumb fuck'_ my bubble was burst rather rudely. I spun around confused until I saw him. Edward stood with a murderous look on his face at the woman. I frowned, Bella had insisted she call him but I didn't expect him to show up. He looked... deadly. His eyes were also black, another little tid bit to think about later. I raised my eyebrows, 'and I thought I had a short temper, looks like he's about to rip her head off'.

Edwards eyes flashed to mine and then back to the woman at the front desk. I began feeling a little worried when a voice called out,

"Isabella Swan?" A tired looking nurse called out. I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned back to Bella and was about to help her but saw Edward already there, cradling her to him like she was very badly injured. 'overprotective, not a bad quality but fucking annoying'.

Me, Bella and Edward made our way to a room and her hand was inspected quickly by the nurse. I sat on the chair beside her bed whilst Edward hovered around her. In the nurses way I might add but hey, he was looking like her like she'd been hit by a car or fell throat first on the knife. She pulled out some bandages and supplies when Edwards smooth voice cut in,

"If you don't mind I would like her to be seen by my father" He said. My eyebrows rose. 'What?'

The nurse nodded, "It may be a while, Dr Cullen is very busy" She answered back. Edward nodded and flashed her a charming smile, I rolled my eyes skywards, 'does this boy try to impress everybody?'

I ignored him and turned to Bella, slightly worried about her.

I heard the door open but ignored it still looking over my cousin.

"Oh here he is... Dr Cullen?" The nurses surprised voice filled the air. I then looked up to see what must be Dr Cullen hovering in the door way. When I looked up he was staring directly at me but then blinked, looked towards Bella and made his way over.

"Thank you Jackie but I have got this" His smooth voice rang out. 'Dam, his voice is hot' I thought. It was beautiful, rich and sweet. He could make a good amount of money selling his voice for audio books, especially Erotica. I would spend good money to hear him read Fifty shades of grey.

"Yes Dr Cullen" She giggled and walked away with more sway to her hips than what was normal.

I eyed him intently as he made his way over to my cousin. He was tall, not overly so but a nice height for a man. He looked quite young but still manly with perfectly tousled blond hair and a gently sculpted face. 'Fuck' was all I thought. He was obviously not human and the same as what his adopted children were but that was the furtherest thing from my mind at the moment. He was the most beautiful man that I had ever seen. He was like an angel, a fuck hot angel at that. He was well built, surprisingly for a doctor. With a broad chest and manly arms. I eyed his legs, nice and lean. I couldn't see his ass from here but I bet it was incredible. He was dressed very smart and sophisticated with the usual doctors lab coat and stethoscope. He was utter perfection. Shit hot fuckable perfection.

_'ugh shut it or I'm gonna puke. Get your head out of the gutter woman!'_ He gagged.

I shook my head, I needed to stop looking at him. He was now inspecting Bella's hand with a furrowed brow.

"I am afraid you need stitches" He said calmly. Bella nodded and sighed resigned.

The Doc began fiddling about with various supplies when he looked towards Edward with a worried look on his face.

"Edward perhaps you should go and get Bella some food. She will need some energy from the amount of blood she has lost" His voice was filled with concern. When I turned to look at Edward I almost jumped at the look on his face. He looked... strained, in deep pain, so tense that I was almost certain there was a ten foot pole stuck up his arse.

"Go, I'll be fine" Bella said also looking worried. I saw Edward nod stiffly before rushing out of the room. 'More curious behaviour...' I thought before my musings were interrupted.

"Carlisle this is my cousin, Ash. Ash this is Edwards Dad, Carlisle" Bella introduced as the Doctor worked on her hand. However, he paused from his work to look up at me and smiled showing off rows of white teeth, 'woah' I was dazed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan. I would shake your hand but..." He said almost sheepishly and looked towards his gloved bloody hands. I smiled.

"It's alright. Please call me Ash" I said back good-naturedly, trying to act cool. I had never swooned for a man and I was not about to start now. Even if he looked like that.

He smiled at me again, "Then I insist that you call me Carlisle. I believe I heard you telling off the receptionist" He said in an amused voice, turning back to work on Bella.

Bella turned to glare at me, "What did you do! Were you rude again? Honestly, sometimes I feel like I can't take you anywhere" Bella sighed.

I scoffed, "Hey, that bitch deserved it. She was completely rude and wasn't doing her job! She needed a good telling off, she shouldn't get away with that" I replied self-righteously.

_'amen'_  he agreed.

Bella sighed in defeat but Carlisle chuckled. Oh what that chuckle did to me.

He continued working on Bella's hand. They were chatting aimlessly but I was silently wondering about the hot doctor. How old was he? He couldn't be any older than twenty five surely but then he had adopted all those kids. He was obviously a really kind person for taking them all in; even if he wasn't human. Then again he was probably married. That put a serious downer on my mood and I resigned myself to the fact he was married. No way such a gorgeous, generous successful young doctor was not married.

I sighed.

"Ash?" Bella's voice brought me out of my musings. I looked up to see both her and the Doctor looking at me. 'Oops'

"yeah Bells? Sorry I was off on my own little world" I smiled back half-heartedly and was scolding myself internally for seeming so ditsy around Carlisle.

"We are all done here, I was wondering if you'd mind if Edward drove me back?" She asked, biting her lip. I shook my head.

"Na, on you go" I said back, she looked relieved. It was good timing because in that moment Edward returned and beelined straight for Bella.

"So you are a senior?" Carlisle's voice said unexpectedly. I looked up at him to see him looking at me.

"Yep, my final year of high school at last" I exclaimed. He nodded.

"Do you have any plans for after you graduate?" He asked. 'Huh, why does he care? Then again he is probably just making small talk'.

"Oh yeah, I want to be a cop just like my Dad and Uncle Charlie" I grinned at this. I saw his eyebrows raise at this.

"Oh, that is a strange profession for a young lady such as yourself to aspire to" He replied good-naturedly and cocked his head to the side. 'He speaks so formally, I wonder why'.

I smirked at him, "Well, first of all, I'm no lady. I want to be a cop because I've always looked up to them. I've seen how difficult it was for my dad sometimes and its a tough job at the end of the day but very rewarding. It is just as important punishing those who do wrong as doing the right thing. Its not easy but its what's right; people need boundaries, its what shows them what's right and what's wrong. I've always wanted to do something good and I'm not much of a people person and by doing this I can benefit society as a whole" I smiled fondly remembering my dad. I had asked him once why he was a cop when it was so difficult and dangerous and he said something similar to me. Ever since then I've wanted to be a cop and do good: just like my daddy. I really missed him. I felt my throat tighten.

Carlisle seemed to be looking at me very intensely for a while until Edward spoke.

"We are leaving now, Ash I am sure you want to leave to see to Charlie so he is not worried about Bella" Edward interrupted, looking at Carlisle even though he was speaking to me. I didn't look away from Carlisle and I saw disappointment flash in his eyes? That can't be right.

Carlisle turned and looked at Edward, "Yes and I must be getting back to work. Regular pain medication will be fine for you Bella and I will see you again in a couple weeks to get your stitches out" He said and then turned to me, "It was truly a pleasure meeting you Ash, I hope we will meet again soon" He then held out his hand for me to take. I shook it and jumped slightly at the sparks of sensation that travelled through my body.

I blinked a few times and looked into his beautiful yellow eyes, "Likewise" I said simply. I continued looking at him and smiling politely and noticed he was still holding onto my hand. He removed his hand almost reluctantly and turned to say goodbyes to his son and Bella before swiftly leaving the room.

I turned to look at both Bella and Edward watching me very closely.

"Well... I'll see you at home Bella" I said and then made my way out of the room. I could feel them staring at me as I left. 'Weirdos'

_'your right about that'_ he agreed.

I made my way out of the hospital and as I walked past the waiting area I shot the bitchy receptionist a glare. She paled a little and looked away swiftly. I smiled internally.

'so tell me, what wrong with Doctor handsome?' I asked my mental voice. I just had to know.

I opened my car and started it up.

_'what makes you think there's something wrong with him?'_ He asked amused. I frowned and pulled out and began driving home.

'you know why, no ones that perfect, that good looking and so successful. So I ask. What the hell is wrong with him? He's obviously not human. What is he? What is all of his kids?'

I heard the voice in my head laugh hysterically. I furrowed my eyebrows at this.

_'… ill let you figure that out on your own'_ came his amused reply.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were busy: I need to catch up on school so the teachers have been piling work on me, Bella needing help since her hand is all stitched up, I've done up my room and gone shopping in Port Angles for some new clothes and finally been spending all of my free time flying around the forest.

It was finally Friday and I couldn't wait until the weekend. School had been awful, with all the extra work and for some reason the Cullen's had been staring at me curiously and giving me odd looks. I continued sitting with them at lunch at each of them watched me like a hawk or a science experiment. It was starting to piss me off.

Another thing was I couldn't get than dammed Carlisle Cullen out of my head. I closed my eyes and saw his handsome face, I remembered his welcoming smile, I even dreamed about him. It was getting ridiculous and pissing me the fuck off.

But worst of all Bella's mind reading boyfriend had been around  _constantly_ so I haven't had much opportunity to consider what the fuck they were. Were they angels? Someone I didn't think so. So far my theory was fairies. The were magical, very beautiful and all looked way too similar but not in a biological way.

I dressed in a navy body con dress and tied my hair up on a pony tail. After throwing on some make up I made my way downstairs for breakfast.

I walked in and saw Bella had make scrambled eggs and toast – yum. I sat next to my cousin and uncle whilst I ate my breakfast. I had tried to spend some quality time with Bella lately but she was so consumed with the boyfriend she barely seemed to notice anything else aside from him. It was irritating really. I didn't approve of her having a boyfriend – even if he was human – because I knew something like this would happen; she would lose herself to him. She was too weak, too needy, too emotionally fragile. Bella needed to sort her own life out before delving into such a commitment. 'Not to mention her boyfriend isn't even fucking human!' I huffed.

' _oh get over it already, your just jealous that your moody cousin can get some and you can't!'_ he snarked. I rolled my eyes inwardly. I hadn't gotten a chance to speak to Edward alone yet as Bella was constantly glued to his side.

"I'm off to school" Bella said as she rushed out of the door to go see Edward. I sighed, she had sat with her eyes flickering towards the clock and the door until he arrived. Girl needed to get a life.

I shook my head in frustration and I stood also, "I am off to school uncle Charlie" I said to him and gave him a wave.

"Have a nice day in school Ash" He said back with a mouth full of eggs. I smiled; my uncle Charlie was great. I bounced out the door with a spring in my step, I was in a good mood today. I had spent a few hours last night flying around the woods. It was quickly becoming my favourite place to be. The woods around here was incredible. I few up to Seattle before rounding back. It was a great night.

I drove to school in my little blue car and the usual monotony of school began and, as usual, I didn't see much of Bella. The school went by at a snails pace, most likely because I was eager for the weekend to start. I glared at the clock in my English lit class, 'motherfucking clock, if you don't hurry it the fuck up I am going to drop you in liquid nitrogen then smash you with a fucking hammer!' I ranted, sending death glares with my eyes. I was wondering if I could start a fire with my eyes when I heard chuckling inside my head.

_'doin' all right there hun? Ya seem to be a bit off today. Why would you dip that clock in liquid nitrogen first? You could just smash it with the hammer?'_ he asked sniggering.

'for your information, Mr. Squiggles, it is so that it would suffer' I explained gruffly.

The bell then rang signalling lunch.

I jumped from my seat, "Hallelujah, praise Jesus!" I said loudly, earning a few looks from those in my class. I heard a scoff and a laughter coming from Barbie and Emmett. I made my way quickly to the lunch hall and went straight towards the Cullen table. I had begun making packed lunches, or rather getting Bella to make them. Hey, it saved me wasting a few dollars on a crappy school lunch.

As I made my way over to the table I saw that The boyfriend was there, along with Alice and Jasper. I saw them watching me as I approached as I watched right back. 'WHY THE FUCK DO THEY KEEP STARING AT ME?' I shouted internally and watched Edward wince a little. Served the fucker right.

I made it to the seat and pulled my lunch out. They began poking around their lunches with their eyes still on me. I removed my jacket, flipped my hair back and a breeze blew from behind me. I watched and saw each of their nostrils flare and look at me with more confusion. 'DID THEY JUST SMELL ME?' I saw Edwards eyes widen, why the fuck would they be sniffing me?!

' _They're just taking in your scent. They must be confused by it'_ He explained. I scowled and took a harsh bite from my baloney sandwich. Man, Bella can cook a mean sub.

'What the fuck are they confused about?' I asked, chewing thoroughly before swallowing. They seemed to even watch me eat. What was up with that?

Barbie and Emmett appeared then and took their seats but Bella had not shown up yet, I wondered where she was.

_'don't be a dumbass, you've been flying all around the forest all week. They've obviously noticed your scent around the forest and are wondering about it'_

My eyes widened as the realisation hit me. I saw Jasper send me a curious look and Edward perk up also. I needed to think of something else, fast.

I pictured a naked Mike Newton kissing a naked Edward. That ought to do it.

Edward jumped in his seat, hissed and shot me a look full of disbelief and disgust. I tried to contain my mirth, biting my lip hard. That was a bit of an overreaction but then again, I did get a little... creative in my thoughts. It had to be done. I nodded and took a bite of my sandwich.

"What was that Edward?" Emmett asked laughed along with the voice in my head.

I saw the curiosity burning in Jaspers eyes and wondered what his deal was.

_'Fucker was always smarter than the rest of these pansy's'_

"Yeah Edward? What was that?" I asked innocently, bashing my eyelashes, I gave him a serious look "Did you see a spider?" I said gravely.

Edward opened and closed his mouth a few times before scowling.

"No, I didn't" He said gruffly. I gave him a sympathetic look and pet his hand.

"its ok to be afraid of them Edward, it's nothing to be ashamed of" I said solemnly.

His scowl now looked etched onto his face by marble, "I am not afraid of spiders" He replied with haughtiness. I gave him a sympathetic look.

I turned to his siblings, "Denial" I mouthed to them. I heard them chuckle. I even saw Rosalie sport a smile.

I heard a growl rumble in Edwards chest.

'Serves him right' I saw his eyebrows furrow.

At that moment Bella arrived at the table panting and throwing her bag down loudly. I winced and moved off to the side a little.

"I-I am so sorry I'm so late. I got kept behind in class because of Jessica" She groaned and promptly sat down.

Lunch after that was boring, I barely paid attention. I said some words to Alice but other than that was silent. I was trying very hard not to think of the implications that they could smell me around the forest, they knew I was different but not how yet. That my secret was endangered and to these non-humans no less had me on edge.

The bell rang and I made my way immediately towards History.

I sat down in class taking the usual supplies out when I heard the seat next to me scrape back. I ignored it. Jasper had been sitting next to me the last few days and although he watched me with interest he didn't speak.

"I can't figure you out" I heard a frustrated voice say. It was Jasper. I was surprised. He was speaking to me?

"Excuse me?" I said in a flat tone, raising an eyebrow. He shot me a look from the corner of his eye before sighing heavily.

"I said I can't figure you out; you are an enigma. What are you? How do you know so much?" He turned in his seat fully and shot me a confused but deeply curious look.

I raised an eyebrow and considered this for a moment.

I smirked at him, "I have no idea what your talking about, what do you think that I know?" I said innocently. Jasper frowned at me.

"Don't play coy, I know that you know some things at least. You know about me and Edward at the very least. You know that he can read minds and I can sense and manipulate emotions. Now, I want to know. How do you know this" He ended sounding very frustrated. I blinked in surprise, huh he was more observant than I have him credit for. Well, I knew about Edward but not about Jasper. Huh.

"We all have our ways" I said vaguely and looked towards the front of the class distractedly as the teacher began talking. I turned to look at Jasper's furrowed eyebrows, "as I am sure you and your family have your ways to know that I am also not normal. Don't think I haven't noticed that your family has been trying to figure it out; I'm not stupid" I shot him a pointed look and he looked at me sheepishly.

"We don't mean you any harm. We are just curious... what are you?" He said with interest sparkling in his eyes. Somehow I believed him that his family didn't have bad intentions, it may be naive but I did.

I smirked at him, "Wouldn't you like to know. I'm not giving away my secrets that easily" I replied.

He sighed in frustration then gave me a wary look before speaking, "How much do you know about us?"

_'he's just afraid about his secret'_ I was reassured.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, "I know enough to know that you and your family aren't human, that's for sure" I saw him visibly stiffen, "I won't betray your secret, I promise you. I've got a secret of my own too you know" I said and let the sincerity seep into my voice. I saw him nod seriously."I haven't figured out off of the details yet but, I will" I smiled at him happily.

He then shot me an arrogant look, "Just as I will figure out your secrets" He said assuredly.

I snorted.

"Good luck with that" I said in a doubtful tone. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"you don't think I can figure it out?" He said with amusement tainting his tone.

I sighed dramatically, "Well, I'm sure you could... eventually" I smirked.

He perked up, "Oh? Care to place a wager?" He said in an interested tone.

I looked at him curiously, "What did you have in mind?" I asked.

He smirked, "Well, how about we see who can figure out the others secret first?" He proposed.

"Deal. The winner gets to pick a dare for the losing party and they have to do it,  _no matter what"_ I said.

He grinned then and moved his hand under the table for me to shake. I shook it discretely.

'so, any help here?' I asked my inner voice hopefully.

I heard him scoff,  _'aye fuckin' right. N_ o _way, I'm not gonna let you cheat your way through this'_

I felt irritation go through me.

"Hypocrite" I muttered. I saw Jasper shoot me a look but I ignored it. He needed to get used to that fact that I was a little strange.

The bell rang then and we both began collecting our things. I saw Jasper looked towards me hesitantly before speaking.

"would...would you like to come over to ours? Edward will be at yours with Bella so you won't get any peace there" I groaned loudly at the thought of the mind reader being EVERYWHERE I FUCKING WENT. Jasper continued, "and Alice had been dying to spend some time with you" He gave me a small smile.

I sighed loudly but agreed. It couldn't be worse than having my thoughts stolen from me and unable to think freely. Sometimes you wanted to think about weird disgusting shit. Like what would it be like to have a tail? Thoughts are supposed to be private.

I nodded and saw his eyes light up the teeniest bit.

We walked together outside and he led me over to the granny-mobile. Edward was not here and I noticed him by Bella's truck frowning and watching us. I grinned at him brightly and winked as I whispered to Jasper, "I think Edwards constipated. Think I should buy him some laxatives?" I said knowing full well he could hear me.

I saw his eyes widen and throw me an incredulous look. Jasper boomed with laughter beside me. We reached the car then and saw the rest of his siblings laughing; even Rosalie.

Alice shot me a smile and bounced happily, "I am so glad your coming over! Carlisle will be so happy to see you! And I can give you a makeover and we can do each others nails and-" I cut her off then.

"dear god, what are you on and can I get some?" I asked, only half-joking.

I heard Jasper scoff as he entered the back seat. Emmett roared in laughter as he entered the drivers side. Rosalie took the passenger side.

Alice rolled her eyes but smiled happily, "wouldn't you like to know" She winked. She then scooted into the car and sat in the middle and motioned for me to get in.

I flicked my eyes over to my little car wondering about that but before I could say anything Alice spoke, "don't worry about it; I've got you covered" She explained. I didn't know quite what she meant by this but decided to trust her.

I got into the car and The big man began driving.

The car was silent so I decided to break it, "So, Jasper, you guys can't eat food but apparently can get constipated, I am getting close to figuring it out" I said, looking out the window. The car was going just above the speed limit.

Alice and Jasper laughed whilst Rosalie hissed and Emmett looked confused.

"Ash and Jasper have a bet going on to see who can figure out the others secret first" Alice chirped explaining to the rest of the car. Interesting, Alice knew already. How did she know? She then shot me a wink.

Emmett grinned broadly.

"Oooh can I get in on this?" He said.

I shook my head, "No way, two against one? Not fair"

Emmett looked disappointed so I decided to throw him a bone, "buut I'll tell you if you can figure it out on your own; just don't tell Jasper" I winked at him and saw him grin broadly.

"or... actually..." I had an amazing idea then.

I heard Alice laugh and she looked at me, "That's just cruel" She said. Huh! Even more interesting, she knew what I was going to say. She could... see the future? Huh.

"I was thinking maybe I should tell the rest of you and let Jasper figure it out on his own..." Jasper shot me a glare and Emmett laughed.

"But your right Alice, that would be too cruel" I replied giving her a grateful smile. Emmett cussed at her, she laughed evilly then.

I looked out the window and saw that we were driving in the middle of nowhere. I got a little nervous.

"Uh, guys? You aren't dragging me out to the woods to kill me are you..." I laughed anxiously.

The whole car laughed at that. Especially Jasper. Probably because he knew I wasn't really joking.

The car pulled up to a spectacular white mansion. It was stunning really.

I looked up in awe at the house as I made my way up the stairs flanked on either side by Alice and Jasper.

Entering the house was surreal. The house was huge but filled with warm colours and even though it looked sleek and modern it still had a homey quality and not that of a museum.

"Wow, the place looked great" I remarked, taking my jacket off.

"Thanks, our Dad Carlisle decorated it" Alice commented, taking my jacket from me.

I raised my eyebrows, "Really? He didn't take me for the type to enjoy interior decorating" I mentioned. I heard Alice giggle and Jasper smirked at me.

Jasper explained, "He doesn't but we can never agree on how to decorate our houses so he does it so stop us from fighting" I nodded absent-mindedly.

"Where is he anyways?" I asked curiously. I had been thinking about the handsome doctor quite a bit. More than I would admit that's for sure.

Alice giggled again and brought her hands together in glee.

"He's at work but he will be home soon; just enough time to get you made up!" she sang.

Alice took my hand and began dragging me away towards the stair case. I shot Jasper a desperate look but he held his hands up to say 'I'm not getting involved in this mess'. Before I was dragged upstairs Jasper called out.

"Oh and Ash?" He said, I turned to look at him.

"Carlisle isn't married by the way, remember I know how you feel" He winked at me and tapped his temple.

I gasped and then blushed as Alice giggled yet again from in front of me. I wondered why on earth I thought it would be a good idea to come here.


	4. Chapter 3

After an hour I put my foot down. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing being dotted on but with Alice... it was well... lets just say too much. Oddly enough, I liked her, I truly did but she was just... so much. Too much, she was so hyper, happy and enthusiastic about everything. She was great fun but only in small doses, very small doses. That's all I could handle. Like sugar, a little is ok, too much is detrimental to your health.

"There, your all done anyways" Alice stepped back from behind me in the chair where I sat in the middle of her room. I had refused to change my dress but she  _had_ given me a push up bra to wear with it and jewellery. From there she also done my hair into huge bouncy waves and added minimalistic make-up but somehow made my face look Photo shopped. I would need to ask her how she done it.

I stood up and stretched my aching limbs, "Ugh, thank god. Warn me next time your gonna do that, ill need a bottle of prozac and a glass of jack" I grumbled.

I turned to see the Pixie sigh, "Well, at least your not as bad as Bella"

"God, you inflict this on Bella? No wonder she's so moody" I mutter, checking myself out in the full length mirror. Admittedly, I did look great. Although the push up bra made my boobs look even bigger and perkier, I don't know if I liked that. I get stared at enough.

_'yeah enough pervs look at you without looking like tits Mcgee'_ I heard him mutter in my head. I ignored him as usual.

I heard Alice laugh which sounded like wind chimes. I turned to her and saw the assessing look on her face.

"you know, you would look better with..." She began, her face donned a thoughtful look and eyed my outfit. I looked back at her in horror.

"Oh god no, its over no more" I plead and make my way to the door for a hasty escape. I needed to get out of here or she wont stop!

_'good call, sunshine, see what Jaspers up to'_ he said. I decided that was a good idea.

I heard Alice sigh behind me as I rushed out the door. Now, I wonder where he is...

As I made my way towards the living room I called out, "Oi, Assper, come give me company, I'm bored and I can't go home until Eddy comes back" I shout, knowing with his super-duper hearing that he will hear me.

I feel a gust of air go by me and someone running at quick speeds right beside me. It takes a lot of concentration for me to stay relaxed.

As I turn into the living room I see Jasper reclining on the sofa.

"You called?" He drawled at me.

I scowled and flopped down next to him, "Yes, I need something to do until your brother leaves my house and I think you should do something to make up to me the torture I had to endure at Alice's hands" I huff.

Jasper chuckles from beside me and I hear Alice faintly shout something from upstairs but I can't make it out.

"Oh dear, being pampered is  _truly_ an awful torture" He said dead panned.

I scowl and throw a sofa cushion at him, "Alright smart ass, what is there to do here anyways?" I ask and look around the living room for anything.

Jasper pulls out a deck of cards, "how does poker sound?" He asked. I grin and nod.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I groan in irritation, "Jesus, I shouldn't of played poker with a goddammed empath" I mutter and throw my cards at Jaspers stupid smug face.

He smirked at me, "No, you shouldn'a darlin'" He drawls. I've noticed that he is allowing his accent to come out more with me. Probably because I'm nicer to him when I can hear it. What can I say, I love a Texan accent, reminds me of home.

I hear the front door open and close. Is Edward finally back? thank god!

I turn to Jasper and see the smirk and mischievous look in his eyes. I stare at him suspiciously... 'what's going on here...'

"Oh, Hello Ash, I did not know you were visiting" I hear the voice of Dr Cullen. I blink and look up at him standing in the entrance of the living room smiling warmly at me, eyes sparkling with affection.

My heart beats a little faster hearing his smooth, calm voice. I take a moment to check him out. He looks good, still in his work clothes; a white lab coat, pale blue button up shirt, black trousers and shiny black shoes. How is this man a doctor and not a model? Oh how I would like to play doctor with him. His hair is slightly mussed up and I have an urge to run my fingers through the slight golden curls.

_'Oi, stop swooning over him for fucks sake, he's just spoke to you, stop actin' like an idiot'_ He grumbled in an irritated voice. I blinked and realised I needed to speak.

"Oh, Hi Dr Cullen, yeah it was just a last minute thing with Jasper inviting me over" I say and look at the boy in question. Jasper is reclined back on the sofa with a small smirk and watching me intently. Odd.

Dr Cullen's eyes flash to Jasper and looks a bit uneasy until he looks back to me, "Of course, well you are welcome here any time you wish and please call me Carlisle" He says warmly in that smooth voice. I try not to melt at his voice alone.

"Sure thing Carlisle" I smile back politely and I see his smile increase and his eyes look at me more attentively.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Ash? I am sure Bella could come over for dinner also" He offers and continues looking at me. I want to politely decline but I know that I can't. What could I say? Sorry, that seems too awkward for me considering that you don't eat.

"Oh well... yeah that would be nice" I try smile back but it probably looks a little off. From the dazzling smile he gives back I don't think he noticed.

"Excellent, I will call to inform Edward of the arrangements" He replies and then makes his way out of the room. I get a good look at his ass as he leaves... DAM, oh fuck. He has two globes of spankable perfection.

_'Oh jesus...'_ I hear him gag. That snaps me out of my trance and I look back at Jasper to see him giving me shit eating grin. I narrow my eyes at him and draw my finger across my throat to show him that if he attempts to say anything then I will kill him.

He smirks at me, chuckles lowly and then winks, "Sure thing darlin'" He replied and then gets out his deck of cards again.

"So how about another game?" He offers whilst shuffling the deck.

"How about we play something that you can't cheat at" I mutter.

"Awesome! Lets play call of duty!" I hear a voice boom. I jump slightly to see Emmett reclining in the chair in the sofa grinning at me.

"You sure scare easily" He teases and I heard Jasper laugh.

I decide to ignore the comment and say, "So, Call of Duty?" I ask hopefully. Emmett grins back and flashes away.

Call of Duty, turns out to be so much fun. I clearly have problems because shooting peoples heads off and killing them is so much fun. I mean, it isn't real so it doesn't count. Jasper bowed out after the first few games and let me and Emmett play alone watching us and laughing. Me and Emmett turns out are very competitive. We shouted at the television, each other and at one point Emmett even crushed his controller. He returned a second later with a new one. He must stock pile them in the event this happens. I had a good laugh at that.

"You are such a cheater!" Emmett shouted and tossed his controller behind him, somewhere in the house. It landed with a crash. He slumped back in the seat and crossed his arms.

"Na, I'm just awesome" I grin smugly back at him. I hear a little growl come from him.

"This isn't over! Rematch!" He calls then flashes away.

I hear the front door open and stand knowing that it  _must_ be Bella this time. With The boyfriend. Joy.

Emmett then returns to the room with a large box I see are filled to the brim with controllers I blink then start laughing, "sorry Emmett, rematch later. Bella's here" I say and began walking towards the front room with Jasper in tow as I hear Bella call,

"Ash, you here?" I hear the hesitance in her voice.

I don't bother replying as I turn to enter the front room.

"Hey Bells" I say and look at her shocked and... worried face? Odd...

"Oh hey Ash" She smiles an obviously fake smile. I give her an assessing look, "what you doing here?" She asks. Hm I wonder what is wrong with her.

_'she's prolly just worried about you hangin' about with the Cullens, pretty hypocritical'_ I hear him scoff.

"Well you and Edward were at Charlie's and I didn't want to impose or sit with my headphones in and on full blast all night..." I say suggestively and give her a pointed look. I see Bella blush spectacularly and I grin,

She sputters, "OH, no... we... you didn't have to leave... we didn't... we don't..." She stares at me wide eyed.

I giggle. Actually giggle, "Its okay Bells I don't want to know" I wink and see her huff.

Just then Edward clears his throat and I notice he is carrying various bags, "Well, we had better get this food set out before it gets cold" He announces and then makes his way to the kitchen.

"Good idea Edward, I have already set the dinning room" I hear Carlisle's voice from behind me. I try not to seem surprised, when did he show up?

I turn and look at him to see him looking directly at me eyes smouldering into mine. My breath catches in my throat. His eyes are burning into mine and slightly darker than usual. I try to not let that affect me. I shift nervously and see his eyes flicker down my body and I see him gulp before speaking,

"Ash, if you wish I can escort you to the dinning room?" He inquires politely with a warm smile, behaving normally one again. Wow, why is this man so freakin' perfect? Smart? Check. Drop dead sexy gorgeous? Check. Manners and considerate? Check. Although my insides warm and I feel flattered by his behaviour, I am slightly confused by this... he is acting odd... well extremely old fashioned at least and very very polite. I am not used to someone behaving like that. He is probably acts like that to everyone. That puts a damper on my mood.

"Yes please" I reply and walk over to him. He leads me through the house to an extravagant and beautiful dinning room complete with a chandelier. There were eight places with shinning cutlery, wine glasses and intricately folded napkins. The room was lit with many candles and looked... well beautiful. It looked like a five star restaurant and had a distinct romantic atmosphere to it. Odd.

I am not sure where to sit but thankfully Carlisle pulls out a chair for me. I bite my lip and try not to blush. Ugh, this man can't be that perfect. I try to avoid his warm welcoming gaze as I take my seat to the left of the head of the table. Carlisle promptly sits at the head of the table.

I hear the chair to my left scrape back and see Jasper sitting down with an amused smile on his face. Something about his smile makes me nervous and embarrassed, I hadn't even noticed him following us in here. Too consumed with Carlisle.

I see Alice dance into the room with Emmett and Rosalie trailing behind her. She sits besides Jasper and Emmett takes the chair across from Jasper and Rosalie the one across from Alice.

"So, how are your studies going?" I hear Carlisle ask. I turn and see him looking at me curiously, I smile at him hesitantly,

"They are going alright thanks, just the usual. School has never been particularly difficult to me, not that I am particularly brainy I just know how to pass" I shrug and curse myself for rambling.

"That is wonderful" He smiles again and watches me, "What is your best subject?" He asks. I think for a moment before replying honestly.

"History but then again its only because I sit next to a complete nerd that gives me the answers that I do so well" I grin and hear Emmett laugh.

I look to see Jasper glaring at me, "That's the last time I help you with your work" He mutters.

I turn back to Carlisle to see him slightly frowning with a crease in between his eyes. Ugh, he probably thinks I'm a complete idiot.

Thankfully, at that moment Bella and Edward enter the room with various dishes of delicious smelling food. Seafood! My favourite! I grin and my mouth practically waters as I eye the salmon, muscles, shrimp and oysters in delight. I fucking love sea food!

I grin broadly and sit up straighter in my seat, eager for the food.

After the dinner is served and I fill my plate up to the point of overflow I see the Cullen's placing various bits of food on their plates unenthusiastically. I snigger.

'Should I tell them that I know they don't eat and they don't have to eat in front of me...?' I think, I mentioned it to Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie but Edward and Carlisle didn't know.

I see Edward shoot me a displeased look before he puts back the piece of shrimp he was piling onto his plate. I sigh internally, stupid mind reader, it would be fun to see him trying to eat something. The only one that doesn't know now is Carlisle and I won't be cruel to him.

I look to see him pouring a glass of water for himself, "Carlisle, I know that you and your family don't eat human food. You don't need to pretend for me" I send a hesitant smile his way.

He freezes and looks at me in confusion with a little fear dancing in his eyes.

I hear Bella sputter and choke on her drink and then see her gaping at me with wide eyes. I try not to laugh at the dumbfounded expression on her face.

"Oh... I see..." Carlisle says quietly, drawing my attention back to him, "what... what do you know?" He asks in a calm hesitant voice. I glance at Bella to see the worried look on her face as she chews on her bottom lip. Edward puts a comforting arm around her.

I start to cut up my fish and take a bite before answering.

"I know some... I have noticed a few things about you all which made me realise that your not human" I answer. I see the solemn look on Carlisle's face.

I see Bella gasp, "Ash! How-how do you know that?" She looks about ready to faint. I sigh.

"Bella honey, calm down please. I know because I am not an idiot, I noticed that they were different. Its not difficult to tell, really, I don't understand how people think you are human" I shake my head slightly in disbelief and take another bite before speaking again, "Then again, its human nature to look the other way isn't it? Turn a blind eye to what is going on around you, believing that if you ignore it then it doesn't exist" I muse and take a sip of water.

I see Bella biting her nails and looking at me hopefully and hesitantly. She must be conflicted on how to feel about me knowing.

"what exactly is it that you know Ash?" Carlisle asked me. I turn to look at the wary look on his face. I frown, I don't like seeing him like this. He should have his usual polite smile and kind eyes.

"I am not exactly sure what you all are besides not human. I know that Edward can read minds" I shoot Edward a dirty look and see the astonishment on his face, "I know that Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions" I add and see the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

Feeling smug I continue, "I know that Alice also has something... she is able to know things... like..." I struggle to put into words my suspicions of Alice.

_'Like she is able to see the future..."_ He finishes for me.

'Thanks weird beard' I reply.

"like she is able to see the future" I finish and see Alice grinning at me broadly. I see Jaspers amused expression, the shocked looks on Rosalie and Emmett faces, the astonishment and disbelief on Edwards and the wary and... proud look on Carlisle's face. He is practically beaming with pride. It makes me feel... uncomfortable and fuzzy inside.

I continue to keep my mind off of these treacherous thoughts, "Aside from that I just know basic things about all of you... how cold you are to the touch, your super hearing, the not eating food, the speed and sense of smell..." I finish.

The table is silent for a while so I take this time to dig into my food. I moan, dear lord these muscles are amazing!

"how did you figure all of this out?" I hear Edward ask, shooting me a curious look. I didn't particularly want to answer this but I knew I had to, the mind reader could just pluck it from my thoughts anyway.

"Just observing you I guess. First glance I could tell you weren't human so I just paid attention to the little things that pointed out how different you were. Being able to hear me speak from so far away, never eating at lunch time and I've also caught you sniffing me from time to time" I shoot Edward a look as to say, 'what the fuck? Weirdo, sniffing me'

I see Carlisle stiffen when I mentioned that they smelled me. I see the displeased look he sends Edward and they stare at each other for a moment and then Edward nods. What was that all about?

_'Assholes are just communicating telepathically'_ I hear him grumble. Hm, something has been up his ass lately, more so than usual. I would need to ask him later, preferably when there wasn't a telepath in the vicinity.

Rosalie sniggers and crosses her arms over her chest, "She is so going to win the bet"

I give her a grin and a wink. She huffs and tries to look displeased but I could see her lip twitch.

"Bet, what bet?" I hear Bella blurt out. I see Edwards eyes widen as he must of heard it from someone's thoughts.

"Me and Jasper made a bet. The bet is to figure out the others secret first and the loser has to preform a dare chosen by the winner" I explain and then freeze. Oh shit, I just told Bella I had a secret.

"A secret... what secret do you have that they don't know? Couldn't Edward just read it from your mind?" Bella asks. I curse and decide to keep my mind occupied.

'SEX ON THE BEACH, COME ON MOVE YOUR BODY, SEX ON THE BEACH' I scream sing to keep my mind occupied. I see Edward wince then shoot up from his chair rapidly.

"You! You've known this whole time that I can read minds, didn't you?  _That's_ why you thought about... in the cafeteria... between me and..." Edwards sputters in a rage, glaring at me accusingly.

Oddly enough as soon as he shoot up I was pulled from my seat and placed behind Carlisle. He was crouched in front of me and I couldn't see his face but I could hear a slight growl coming from his chest. I felt a shot of arousal go through me. Dam! That is a sexy noise. I bite my lip and feel a wave of amusement go through me. I turn to Jasper to see him smirking at me and wiggling his eyebrows. I glare and turn back to Edward to see him still glaring at me.

I hear Emmett laugh, "What did you think about to get him so worked up?"

"Yeah Edward?" I say in a sweet innocent tone, "What did I think about?" I challenge him. I see him open his mouth and close it twice before growling slightly.

I hear a warning snarl come from Carlisle's chest and shudder in delight. There was something wrong with me but... wow, this animalistic side to Carlisle was seriously turning me on.

Edwards eyes flicker from me to Carlisle where he stares at him for a moment before his mouth drops open. His eyes then flicker back to me and I hear Carlisle's growl increase and Edwards eyes return to Carlisle. They continue staring at each other for a while and I look around the room.

Bella is standing, latched onto Edwards side and looking at Carlisle worriedly. Rosalie is smiling a little and sitting back on her seat with an exasperated but amused look on her face. Emmett is surprised looking back and forth between Edward and Carlisle. Alice is bouncing on her seat rapidly and looking so exited and gleeful, one would think she had just won the lottery. Finally, Jaspers eyes are on me and he looks very amused but his eyes are also assessing. I send him a confused look and he simply winks back.

I hear Edward sigh and see him bow his head, "I understand Carlisle" He says in a respectful tone and then sits back on his seat. This whole situation is getting very weird. A part of me is flattered and hot by the fact that Carlisle tried to defend me. It was completely unnecessary but so gallant I can't help but swoon. Hey, I may not be a lady but I am still a female with hormones.

Carlisle straightens himself and turns around to me. I see worry and shame in his eyes as he looks at me,

"Ash, I am deeply sorry for my behaviour, my actions are completely deplorable and unacceptable. Please forgive me" He says in a sad sincere tone. My heart goes out to him, he shouldn't be so ashamed, he tried to defend me.

"Carlisle" I began, wanting him to look at me. It works, he raises his eyes to mine and the sad look in them is almost too much for me to bare.

I reach and take his cool hand hesitantly, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Calm down. It is completely fine. I am not mad at you, your behaviour was well... a little extreme but I am flattered that you were trying to defend me" I grin up at him and try to ignore the butterflies in my stomach, "seriously, it's okay. Its in your nature... whatever nature that may be, to act like that. I am not put off by your behaviour at all. In fact I find it pretty fascinating" I hear Jasper snort here, "so don't worry about it. Now, do you mind if I return to my dinner?" I say in a sheepish tone, my face flushing.

I see a brilliant smile cross his face as he beams at me in relief. He lifts my hand up slowly and places a kiss on my knuckles, "Of course Ash. Thank you for being so understanding" He says in a humble tone. All I can do is nod, feeling a warn tingling sensation where he kissed me. He pulls out my seat again and I sit down, keeping my face down to hide my happiness at his gesture and start eating my food again.

I hear Carlisle sit down and then after a few moments the silence is broken,

"So what did you think about that put Edwards panties in a twist?" Emmett asks. I laugh and look up to see the pleading look on Edwards face for me not to tell him.

I shake my head, "Na I'm sorry, I can't tell you now. Maybe later when I need to get Edward back. It's always good to have some leverage stocked up" I smirk at Edward and see him pale slightly. Too right, teach him not to mess with me or Bella.

For the next fifteen minutes the dinner is pleasant with the usual inane chatter that comes. I was relieved that Bella had dropped the whole 'secret' thing.

"So Ash, what is this secret of yours? I know it already right?" Bella asks me. Fuck, I jinxed it in my mind. I look away in shame. I feel bad for keeping this from Bella my whole life but what choice to do I have...

The table goes awkwardly silent. I clear my throat, "actually, uh, I... I haven't told you Bella..." I say hesitantly and watch as her face falls.

"Oh... ok Ash" She says quietly.

I sigh and feel guilty for not telling her my secret but I mean its not a normal secret.

"Bells, don't be like that, I would have told you but its supernatural shit. I didn't want to get you involved with all that" I say honestly and hear a humourless laugh come from her mouth.

"Funny, I didn't want you to get involved with it either. Guess its too late for the both of us?" She sends me a sad smile and I frown. 'Not for you, you could always leave Edward' I say mentally and see Edward stiffen. 'What it's true' I say internally and see him nod his head.

"I guess so" I reply vaguely to Bella.

"So will you tell me?" She asks with a smile. I hesitate, should I tell her? I would like to but then again... she will most likely tell Edward.

"Will you tell Edward?" I ask bluntly.

Bella furrows her brows and looks at me with confusion in her eyes, "of course I would, I don't keep anything from him" She replies.

I groan and shake my head.

"What?" She says irritably. I decide not to get into the whole 'just because your in a relationship doesn't mean that you morph into one hermaphrodidic blob, you can be your own person' speech and just shake my head. This is why I know Bella isn't ready for a relationship.

"Nothing Bella" I sigh, "you will find out when the rest of the Cullens know" I say and take a sip of water. I feel a wave of sadness go over me, I want to protect my little cousin, not just from the supernatural shit but the whole emotional side that goes into a relationship. She is losing who she is, she doesn't understand the difference of being in a relationship and being honest but still maintaining who she is as a person. Then there is the whole non-human aspect. Poor Bella, she is really so naive sometimes.

I see Rosalie give me a sympathetic little smile from where she sits and I smile back weakly. It is nice too see that somebody understands.

The rest of the dinner is a little awkward. I can tell Bella is disappointed that I wont tell her my secret but the fact is that I don't trust her boyfriend. She will find out eventually so she will just have to wait.

After we finish eating we stay seated in the dinning room chatting with each other. It was kinda nice. I stayed silent and observed the family mostly, enjoying the carefree atmosphere. I also noticed Carlisle staring at me and tried hard to seem ok with it. Did I have something on my face?

"Come Bella, we had better get you home. It is getting late" Edward announces and then rises. Bella stands also and my eyes flicker towards the clock. Huh, it is getting pretty late.

I stand also and frown. From the corner of my eye I notice Carlisle rise also. I am about to ask how to hell I am to get home when Alice speaks up,

"Don't worry Ash, me and Jasper will give you a ride home" She says. I nod and am about to ask what about driving to school tomorrow, I mean I left my car is the school parking lot.

"Oh and we will stop by to pick you up from school" She grins and twirls gracefully out the room.

"Thinks of everything doesn't she?" I mutter, watching her leave. I hear Jasper chuckle fondly and Carlisle sigh,

"Yes she does, that's our Alice" He says a little sadly, I turn to look at him to see his eyes staring at me intently. I look at him confused, is he alright?

"Perhaps next time you come over I can give you a tour of the house?" He suggests and I smile warmly back.

"I would like that" I reply and see him smile back.

Our little moment is interrupted by Jasper.

"You comin' Ash? Alice has just brought the car around" I turn to see him standing at the door way looking at me. I blink startled and realise that the room is now empty. Edward and Bella must have left and Emmett and Rosalie gone off somewhere.

I nod and follow him out the room.

I turn to see Carlisle looking at me and I give him a smile,

"I will see you later Carlisle" I say and see him smile happily,

"and I shall see you soon Ash. It was a pleasure having you over" He says with true affection in his tone. I try not to let the happiness I feel as he says this show.

I follow Jasper out the house, my mind occupied with Carlisle and climb into a cute little sports car. I couldn't quite make out the colour in the dark.

I sit in the back seat with Alice driving and Jasper in the passenger side. As soon as my butt hits the seat and I close my door Alice starts the car and swirls around to me.

"so, you wanna come over tomorrow? Me, Jasper, Bella and Edward and going for a picnic tomorrow, You should come and I bet if you come we could get Carlisle to take the day off work" She says impressively in one breath and very quickly.

I give Jasper a 'please help me' look and he smirks but doesn't say anything. Asshole, leaving me to deal with Alice alone.

"uh, actually Alice, I don't think so. I would rather spend this weekend just relaxing" I say slowly and honestly.

I see her sigh heavily and turn back to the road, "fine, I can see that nothing I can say will convince you but next weekend you, me and Rosalie are going shopping in Seattle" She sends me a grin and I sag back in the seat.

"When exactly did I agree to this?" I mutter and see Alice send me a 'duh' look,

"You haven't but you would of eventually so there is no point in fighting it" She says with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Dear god, you guys are annoying! How the hell am I supposed to put up with you?" I say.

_'you have no idea sweet cheeks and this is only the beginning'_ I hear him say and I am a little surprised to hear his voice. He has been more quiet than usual lately and in a worst mood.

"Because you love us, or you will at least and get used to it. You will be with us for a  _long_ time" Alice says suggestively winking at me and stops the car. I see that we have arrived at Charlies.

For some reason I hear a vicious snarl in my head at Alice's comment. I jump a little startled and decided that he and I need to have a firm talk.

"I'll see you guys Monday" I say casually and exit the car.

The window of the car is rolled down and I see Alice pop her head out,

"if you change your mind about the picnic I'll know and be here to pick you up at eight am sharp" She says cheerfully before pulling away and driving off.

I shake my head at their antics. I think that Ill still need that bottle of prozac and glass of jack regardless.

I make my way inside and call out,

"Hey" I call out as I hang my jacket up.

"In here" I here uncle Charlie call from the living room. I walk in and see him watching television.

"Hey old man, what'cha watching?" I ask as I eye the unusual sight of anything but sports on uncle Charlies tv.

"Nothing much, just this nature documentary" He says and takes a swig of beer.

I send him a sardonic smile, "no games on then huh?" I say and hear him chuckle.

"that's right, you know me so well" He says affectionately.

I shrug my shoulders, "Well you are just like my dad really, he was into sports too" I remark then instantly regret saying that.

I see Charlie give me a sad sympathetic look and decide that I need to get out of here.

"I am off to bed uncle Charlie, I'll see you tomorrow" I say and give him a smile before making my way up the stairs.

I hear him call night to me as I enter my bedroom. I sigh and begin taking my clothes off. Fuck, I'm tired. It's been a long day. Too long.

I take my makeup off quickly and shove a skimpy nightdress on before crawling under the covers and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I woke to the sun, or rather, bright dullness shinning through the clouds beating down onto my face through my window. I yawned and stretched enjoying the comfort and warmth of my bed. Glancing at the bedside table I noticed I was too late to go to that Picnic, not that I was planning on going.

_'sure ye weren't'_ I heard him grumble irritably.

'Hey, what's been up your ass lately? You've been acting strange. Well, stranger than usual' I say in confusion, wondering about my internal voice's behaviour.

_'Nothin's wrong I just don't think you should be hangin' about with the Cullens thats all_ ' I heard him mutter. I blink in confusion as I begin getting dressed.

'why? What's wrong with the Cullens aside from the whole non human thing?' in ask in curiosity, 'are they dangerous?' I ask warily.

It is quiet for several moments as I pull my panties on and pull up a pair of skinny jeans.

'not exactly' I hear him say and wait for him to elaborate all I put stick my makeup on and fix my hair.

After I am dressed and I still haven't heard a reply I decide that if it was important then he'd tell me so I drop it.

Since Charlie was at work and Bella's out at that couples picnic I decided that it was a perfect day for a trip around the woods.

I packed my backpack and threw on a warm winters coat knowing I would need it at the speed I would be going at and flew straight from my window eager to get going.

I flew all the way up to Canada , stopping briefly in Alaska for a drink. I hadn't packed any food which I usually do and didn't bother to bring money and regretted it quickly. I was getting quite hungry. I sighed from my perch on the tree and decided it was time to fly back home. If only to get some food. I could always come back later.

The flight had taken two hours but she could make much better time if she flew directly and didn't make stops on the way or took in the scenery

Ash flew at top speeds high above the tree tops as I made her way home as quickly as possible. I had been flying for twenty minutes when I reached the forest near Forks. I started to pay attention to my surroundings so not to get lost and make my way back to Uncle Charlies.

To my immense surprise as I flew I saw a few figures sitting in a clearing. On closer inspection I saw it was... fuck.

'They're just everywhere you go ain't they' I heard him sigh but ignored it. It wasn't my fault he was suddenly PMSing.

_'I heard that you know'_ he grumbled.

I hovered above them, staring hungrily at the huge assortments of delicious looking food that was on display and decided quickly to join them.

I flew quickly into the cover of the tree's before landing swiftly on the ground. I patted my hair down a little so it wouldn't look like a birds nest.

_'careful now, they will have noticed you. Be ready to fly just'n case'_ I heard him warn seriously. I listened as when he usually warned me it was serious.

I heard growling as I walked forwards and outstretched my palms in a gesture to show I wasn't a danger. Jesus, they sounded murderous.

As I moved into visible view I saw Edward crouched in front of Bella glaring at me menacingly and Jasper doing something similar with Alice but looking more calm but somehow deadlier. I shivered. I knew right there and then that Jasper was not somebody you messed with. If you wanted to live at least.

_'Amen to that'_

As I observed them something struck me as odd. The stance that they were in reminded me of how Carlisle stood and protected me at dinner. It was unusual and I wonder what it meant.

I heard a little growl in my head.

I saw the complete and utter shock on everyone's face as I stood in front of them.

I smirked at Jasper, Edwards and Bella's surprised faces and Alice's beaming one.

"Hey guys, I changed my mind about joining you for the picnic" I say lightly and make my over to them.

I take in the food and my mouth waters. Dear god, the food! It looked so wonderful! Assorted finger sandwiches, fruit, a bag of chips, potato salad, pasta, chicken and much more. There was even a pie. A pie at a picnic. Classic.

I sat down on the blanket and ignored everyone around me as I dug in. Dear lord was I hungry.

I noticed that everyone around me seemed to unfreeze but I paid it no mind as I stuffed my face.

"Uh, Ash, how in the hell did you get here?" I hear Bella say in disbelief. I look up at her. She is seated in between Edwards legs and staring at me in complete bewilderment. I smile a little.

I shrug nonchalantly, "I hiked" I say in a light tone. I see Edward looking at me in curiosity. Alice looking amused and Jasper smirking at me.

"You hiked?" She repeated in an incredulous tone. I nod and she sputters, "B-but it took us an hour drive in the Jeep then Edward had to run me the rest of the way and your saying you hiked!" She says still completely confused.

I nod and keep eating, trying out the pasta this time. I moan in delight, dam this is good food.

"How did you even know where to find us?" She asks, now looking at me with suspicion. I don't reply as my mouth is stuffed and see her sigh unhappily.

"This is to do with you secret isn't it?" She looks at me with big sad eyes and I feel bad for not telling her my secret until I remember Edward.

I nod and the atmosphere in the forest goes a little tense and I decide to let my mind wander. I now am nibbling on a piece of the pie. Apple pie and it is the most delicious apple pie I have ever tasted. I groan in enjoyment.

"Dear god, this is the best pie I've ever eaten Where did you get it?" I say in between mouthfuls.

I see Alice has an innocent expression that I immediately don't trust as I hear her say, "Oh it was Carlisle. He cooked it"

I blink in surprise and feel... well a little impressed honestly. Was there anything that man couldn't do? He seemed to good to be true.

I purposely avoid looking at Jasper as my mind drifts to the father of the Cullen family. Carlisle Cullen was an enigma. He was just perfect. Simply perfect. His angelic features and hot fuckable body were the perfect mixture between posed, handsome and dignified while having a dark sexy appeal to it. Everything a women wanted. Not to mention that he was a successful doctor. Big plus, shows that he has brains and compassion to boot and also there's the he's adopting so many children thing. He may not be human but I might not be so who cares? The Cullens seem dangerous but I don't think they would hurt me. Not with that display Carlisle put on when Edward got mad at me. Just thinking about it made me giddy inside. He was also chivalrous, trying to protect me like that. He also seems so polite, kind, sweet and genuine. He practically oozed honesty.  _Now,_ he was a good cook even though he didn't eat! It was irritating finding such a perfect man, I mean he  _couldn't_ be perfect could he? No. He couldn't. Nobody is. We all had our flaws it was just human nature. Or whatever the hell they were. He had his flaws, he just didn't share them. For all I knew he was a nasty person behind such a kind exterior. Or like to torture newborn kittens.

Ash wouldn't admit it but it rattled her seeing such a seemingly perfect man. He was practically like Prince Charming but scolded herself for even thinking that. Prince Charming didn't exist; he was fictional for a reason. Ash didn't really believe in love. Well she did but not for her. Being a naturally pessimistic person she saw all the downfalls and potential pain when it came to romantic love. She didn't want a part of it, never did. She was never good at dealing with emotional pain, it wasn't her. Physical pain yes, she had an incredibly high tolerance for pain; she once crashed into a wall when flying and broke her jaw, cheekbone and legs and managed to walk five miles back home. But not emotional pain. No, even the slightest bit of angst she couldn't cope with so she knew love was not for her. She was not exactly a people person and never thought she could  _want_ anybody in that way. As a companion. Someone to spend the rest of her days with.

I always figured that I would live life with friends, family and the occasional lover. But Carlisle... he was making me wonder about him and what it would be like to be with someone like  _him._  He would never hurt me. What would it be like do go on a date with him? He would be a perfect gentlemen, to listen to his opinions and beliefs, he was probably passionate and had strong views. I could talk to him for hours... Ugh no! I couldn't think this. Stop it!

I grew more and more uncomfortable with my thoughts. I couldn't think this. No. I was being ridiculous. Carlisle Cullen was not perfect. He had flaws. I  _would_ find them out and when I did I could stop thinking about him. Yes, I would find something that would make me realise that he was just the same as the rest; just better looking. My resolve firmed and I felt relived at my decision.

"So do you?" I hear Alice say in a chipper voice. I turn to look at her watching me expectantly.

"I'm sorry?" I ask.

I notice my inattention doesn't bother her thankfully.

"I  _said,_ would you like to have a sleepover? We could get up early tomorrow and go shopping I know you were planning on going tomorrow anyways. We could drive up to Seattle and..." I tune out and she prattles on for a while.

"-Are you staying?" I ask Bella as I interrupt Alice and see her huff and Jasper take her hand to sooth her.

"Oh no I am just staying at home tonight" Bella answered and I sighed knowing what I was about to do.

"Fine ill stay Alice and we can go shopping" I sigh in a dejected tone. Alice squeals and claps her hands not caring about my bitter tone, I mumble under my breath, "god, see the lengths I go to to avoid mind being raped"

I hear laughing and see Jasper chuckling in mirth at what I said and Alice smiling at me affectionately. Edward... well he was scowling at me. I shrugged my shoulders innocently and thought about what he would look like in black bondage get up... with a little thong bent over being paddled by a large hairy man with a handlebar moustache.

Edward looks like he could throw up and cringes in utter disgust.

Its times like these I enjoy having an active imagination.

I let my mind wander, 'oh yes please fuck me johnny' Edward moans in my head as he rocks back and forth, 'aw yeah bouy, take it!' he shouts'

"STOP IT PLEASE" I hear Edward yell and I see him looking at me with a mixture of fury and desperation.

I burst into laughter and see Bella's confused face.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Just my imagination running off with me" I say lightly and see the amused expressions of Alice and Jasper.

I see Bella furrow her eyebrows and about to question me when Alice buts in.

"It doesn't matter. We need to get going anyways, it is going to start drizzling in seventeen minutes" She says in her usual happy tone and bounces up to start collecting the food.

I look up to the sky and surely enough grey clouds loom to warn me of the impending rain. The sky is such a beautiful place. Flying through clouds was such a queer experience. I enjoyed the blistering Texan heat then racing up and cutting through the clouds to cool off, a mixture of the moisture and wind cooling me off perfectly; it was heavenly. I couldn't do that here without dying of hypothermia.

"Hiking back?" I hear Jasper ask.

I look at him and ponder flying back. I consider my options until I see Bella being carefully lifted onto Edwards back.

I perk up as I am struck with the most brilliant idea.

I hear Alice giggle and look to see her shoot me a wicked look, "Oh brilliant idea Ash, I will hurry ahead to get the Jeep and prepare the finish line" She continues giggling in glee and gives Jasper a peck on the lips before collecting the basket and speeding off. I watch her leave and realise that 'dam, the Cullens are fast. Hm, I wonder if I'm faster. Well I guess I will find out' I ponder and hear Edward comment on my thoughts.

"Oh would you like to race?" I hear him say in an excited tone. I see him looking at me eagerly. Huh, boy must love to race.

I hear Jasper groan, "Don't fall for it Ash, Edward just wants to show off, he's slightly faster than all of us and never lets us forget it" I hear him say in a put out voice.

I eye Edward's smug expression and Bella perched on his back looking high from happiness and I suddenly can't wait to knock him down a peg.

"Well lets see if we can beat them eh?" I say looking at Jasper before I turn to Edward, "I'll go on Jasper's back and we will race you back to your house. If I win then you have to stay away from Charlies house for a whole week" I say in a firm voice. I needed to be able to stay in my own home without worrying about a mind-reader.

I hear Bella gasp but ignore her. Edward has a competitive look in his eye and I see him nod, "Alright, but if we win then you have to tell us your secret" He says in a triumphant tone. 'Asshole, he looks like he's already won' I think and see him smirk at me.

"Not yet but I will" He replies my to thoughts in a superior tone. I scowl and look at Jasper who just looks amused by all this.

_'you show him baby-doll'_ I hear him encourage me.

"I hate to tell ye darlin' but Edward  _is_ the fastest of us" He drawls and I send him a glare.

"Shut it, we are going to win and that's final" I say in a stubborn tone and I walk behind him ready to jump on his back.

I hear Edward chuckle. I scowl, 'Dickhead, even his chuckles sound condescending' I hear his laughter increase at this and my motivation rises.

I jump onto Jasper's back rather ungracefully and latch my legs around his waist. He holds onto the back on my knees as I settle myself in comfortably. Well as comfortable as you can get perched onto a stone cold living statue.

"you really want to win this don't you?" I hear Jasper mumble, obviously feeling my determined emotions.

"Of course I do, I can't wait to wipe that smug grin off of his pre-pubescent face" I grumble angrily.

I feel Jasper's laughter under me and hear Edward hiss. I send him a wink and he comes up next to me and Jasper to begin the race.

I eye Bella and see her looking nervous and a little worried. I wonder why. I hope she will be alright.

'if you hurt my cousin in any way in this race I will tear your dick up and shove it up your ass' I threaten Edward and see him shoot me a mildly repulsed look but nods in compliance.

I hear him laughing hysterically in my head.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" I hear Jasper say and I begin to focus. I need to win this.

"On the count of three..." I hear Jasper say.

"One..." He starts. My leg muscles tighten.

"Two..." I take a deep breath.

"Three!..." I picture Edward with a cock in his mouth.

We shoot through the forest like an arrow leaving a bow. I am a little startled by the sudden speed. I could travel this fast but so instantaneously? Not really, I don't think so at least.

I hear Edward bellow in the distance, "ASH!"

I giggle and bury myself into Jaspers neck a little.

"What did you do there darlin'? We managed to get the head start" I hear him ask. He sounds completely at ease, not as if he was racing through the forest. He must not get fatigued. Interesting.

"Oh I just pictured him with a nice big juicy cock in his mouth" I say casually. I feel Jasper's feet stutter a little before I hear him burst out in laughter as he runs.

I am rather impressed really, he continues racing deftly through the tree's even though he sounds like he should be doubled over laughing.

Suddenly, the gust of air whips past us and I hear a taunting snarl. 'Dam it!' I think, they must of past us.

I growl in frustration, "Hurry up!" I say in a disgruntled tone and kick him lightly on his side.

"I am goin' as fast as I can" I hear Jasper say and I know then that I will have to use my powers so we can win.

I start to think, how can I do this... we can't switch positions without stopping and I doubt I could carry him on my back, even flying.

I decide the best way is to use both of my powers. Levitate Jasper a little and fly. I hope I can do this because if I mess up then well... I'm dead.

_'you can do it, suger-pie, nothin' to worry about. I believe in ye'_ I hear the assurances I need.

"Jasper, I need you to trust me, I am going to do something but don't worry. It will speed us up" I shout through the wind going past even though it is unnecessary.

"Okay darlin' I trust you" I hear him say. I move my legs down a little in preparation to his racing feet and begin to hover Jasper above the ground a little. As he lifts from the ground his legs stop moving and I strike, I lock his ankles together and levitate him above the tree's. I then shoot off as fast as I can go.

Even though I have been flying for years I have never actually flew at my full speed. I don't know how fast I can go. It is odd and I wonder why I have never done this. Honestly, it is just because I can move so fast that I have never needed to go that quickly. Until now that is.

I concentrate on where I am going and only after ten seconds I see us pass Edwards and Bella's form. Thirty seconds later I begin to recognise the forest more and know we must be nearing the Cullen house. I drop to the forest floor and hike myself up to let Jasper finish the race.

"Finish it" I yell and immediately he shoots off. This time I am not so startled and I quickly realise how much slower he runs than I can fly. I grin wickedly at this, loving that I am faster than them as he suddenly jump in the air.

I look down and see us sailing across a small river. I then see a improvised finish line made out of pink ribbon and see the Cullens standing around watching our approach. My eyes land on Carlisle and I feel a little embarrassment. Fuck, I probably look a right mess right now with wind blown hair. I wish there was a subtle way for me to fix it.

Jasper tears through the ribbon and comes to an immediate halt. I jerk a little but thankfully am alright.

"YAY!" I hear Alice shout and clap her hands. I jump off Jaspers back and look towards the Cullens. Emmett is staring open mouthed and Rosalie looking at us with a shocked expression, "How in the hell did you beat Edward!" I hear him shout in awe.

I see Carlisle not looking very happy although he has a polite smile on his face. My stomach screws up seeing him like that. What is up with him? Is he ok?

Then, after about a minute and a half after we finished, Edward and Bella arrive.

Edward stopped and gapes at me and Jasper in disbelief and frustration.

"So, you guys took your time" I comment in a bored voice, "Stop for a little detour?" My eyebrows wiggle and I see Bella blush as she slips off his back. Emmett laughs as well as Alice and Rosalie.

Alice then decides to give Jasper a congratulatory smack on the lips and I am surprised as she repeats to process with me but without the passion obviously. I've never been pecked on the lips by a girl before.

I hear a growl coming from the Cullens but before I can look I hear Edwards voice.

"How did you beat me? There is no way you could of, you must of cheated" He says in an indignant tone, looking very unhappy.

I smirk, "it isn't my fault you are so slow" I drawl and start walking over to the rest of the Cullens.

"I am not slow" Edward says in a completely offended tone. I try not to smile.

"Besides, I had Bella on my back, that must have slowed me down" I hear him try to reason.

As I reach Rosalie and Emmett he holds his hand out for a high five and I see Rosalie wink at me.

"Hey!" Bella shouts angrily, giving Edward the stink eye. I laugh seeing this.

"C'mon Edward don't blame Bella. I had to carry Jasper and he sure is a heavier load than a little human girl" I say.

" _HEY!_ " Bella shouts louder and her glare is now fixed on me. I give her an apologetic smile.

"AWESOME!" I hear Emmett yell and look at me in excitement. "we have to race!"

"Yes, I would like a re-match without Bella this time" Edward says in a serious tone, looking determined.

"Sorry guys, unlike you I actually get tired. I need a little rest. Maybe some more of the leftovers from the picnic..." I muse, wanting to get some more of that delicious pie.

"Oh did you enjoy the food?" I hear Carlisle ask. I turn to see the happy look in his eye and I swear to god my insides melted to goo. Good thing he's a doctor.

I smile at him, "Oh yeah, I loved it, Jesus, who knew you could cook? It was amazing Carlisle" I say honestly and see his smile increase.

"I am glad. I am willing to cook for you at any time you wish, it would be my pleasure" He says in such a smooth pleasing voice, my ears would orgasm if they could.

I hear Edward laugh as he must of heard my thoughts. I blush spectacularly but feel my embarrassment lessen very quickly and send a thank you glance to Jasper who just winks back.

I hear a throat clearing and feel embarrassed again as I see Carlisle trying to gain back my attention, I hastily answer him, "Oh thank you, you don't have to do that. You shouldn't make offers like that or I might never leave" I joke and see his eyes glint with something.

"Then don't" He says and winks. Half of me feels like I am about to swoon and the other heats up. 'Fuck, why does he has to be so smooth?' I think in dismay.

"Ash, I am about to go to my library to finish off some paperwork, would you care to join me?" Carlisle offers and his golden eyes look a little tense. 'He probably just doesn't want to invite me but is being polite' I think sadly.

"Of course she does" I hear Edward answer for me. I shoot him a surprised and annoyed look.

"Excellent" I hear Carlisle say and I see the true happiness in his eyes. Fuck... I am in trouble. Is this such a good idea to be spending time with him...?

_'no it's not!'_ I hear him say angrily.

Suddenly I remember my plan from earlier today, 'find a flaw, find a flaw, there must be something wrong with him, just find it and you can stop thinking about him' I chant to myself.

_'thats a fuckin' stupid idea, you don't need proof, just stay away from the guy'_ He says in irritation but I dismiss him. No. My plan is fool proof.

Carlisle holds out his arm for me to take in a very gentlemanly manner. I feel giddy at the gesture. 'Stay calm Ash, fuck, you are going to touch him... only his arm but still!'

I hear Edward make a kind of snort laughing sound and know that he has heard me.

I send him my most impressive death glare and see him eyeing me and Carlisle amusedly. I take Carlisle's arm and feel my heart start to beat faster. Fuck, he can probably hear that.

Emmett and Rose are nowhere to be seen but Alice Bella, Jasper and Edward are still hanging about.

Feeling particularly annoyed by Edward I start picturing naked men, and focusing on their cocks.

I see him furrow his eyebrow, "I am starting to think you have a problem Ash, you think of Penis's too much" I hear him mutter. Jasper starts laughing hysterically.

I feel Carlisle stiffen a little and feel a rumbling. 'Oh great, he probably thinks I am some sort of a whore now'

"Oh Ash, don't think you have gotten out of our shopping trip, we can go tomorrow after you wake up. It's better that way anyways, we can spend more time in the shops" I hear Alice say happily.

I nod and feel Carlisle start leading me away from the group. I wish I hadn't agreed to stay. With Edward out of Charlie's for a week I could of stayed home tonight and not go shopping. 'Dam, that came back to bite me on the ass' I think and hear Edward chuckle.

I once again curse Edward Cullen.

"So how are you enjoying Fork's so far Ash?" I hear Carlisle inquire politely.

"It's alright" I shrug and he leads me through the front of the house. I try not to think of my arm on his and the tingling sensation of where we are joined.

"I really love the forest but I am also missing the Texan heat" I say sadly.

I see Carlisle nod and staring at me from the corner of my eye. He looks really interested for some reason. He is probably faking interest but dam is he good at it.

I am led up the stairs and notice a large wooden cross hanging on the wall. It is beautiful and looks very old.

"are you religious?" I hear him ask. I continue staring at the cross.

"No, not particularly. It is not that I don't believe that there may be a god or gods out there but I just haven't been raised that way" I answer honestly.

I see the fascinated look on Carlisle's face and feel the urge to continue, "Not that I don't have strong moral values, I do, but I just don't equate that with religion. I think believing strongly in right and wrong, justice and sins is not about religion at all. Religion to me is more about spirituality and what will happen after we die and if we are forgiven for our all do bad things, make mistakes, that is a fact of life and somehow some way, be it god or karma or simple law we will be punished. I think that no one should be judged by the sins of their past if they have received their punishment and have repented, I would like to think of God would feel same way and in the same token those that try to be good will be rewarded..." I let out as my mind wanders staring at the spectacular cross.

I don't hear anything from Carlisle and turn to see his golden eyes boring into me intently. His eyes are burning with strong emotions I can't decipher and feel myself being drawn in like a moth to a flame. I see his eyes flicker downwards and see him gulp. He looks up into my eyes and suddenly he looks wary.

"That is a very kind way to think" he says in a husky voice which is thick with emotion. I bite my lip, that voice is going to be the death of me if he keeps talking like that.

I nod, not trusting my voice and Carlisle continues leading me towards his office.

We reach a nondescript but beautiful oaken door and he holds it open for me.

Inside is quite cosy and tastefully decorated with a large desk at the far side of the room. The walls are of course lined with hundred and hundreds of books.

There is also a comfortable looking black sofa near a fire place. This place looks very old fashioned but somehow it suits Carlisle perfectly.

I turn to see Carlisle eyeing me anxiously, I smile warmly and say, "It is beautiful in here" I say softly. I see him let out a puff of breath and smile brilliantly almost in relief. Surely he wasn't worried about my opinion?

I make my way over to the couch for a seat and see Carlisle join me. Before I let the awkwardness settle in I ask,

"Are you religious Carlisle?" I ask in curiosity. He is a doctor so perhaps not, I tend not to equate religion with science in my mind but I could be wrong.

"Mostly, yes" He answers easily and my heart drops a little. What must he think of me? Religious people are quite judgemental and very strict on moral values. Being the foul mouthed, dirty minded girl I am, I doubt he likes me very much.

As I look into his warm, inviting golden eyes I scold myself for stereotyping religious people. He probably isn't like that. Then again... he probably this. This must be his flaw.

"My father was a pastor and held very firm religious views. Although I would like to think of myself as religious I do not hold quite the same beliefs as my father" He answers and immediately my heart soars and drops. 'Dam, not a religious fanatic. I will find something wrong with him'. I won't admit to myself that a teeny tiny part of me is pleased by this.

"Oh, is religion something that is important to you?" I ask with deep curiosity in my voice. I see his eyes looking straight into mine.

"Yes it is. Although I am dissimilar to you in that I do equate it with morality and justice. Both which are very important to me, I would like to think that I have always done the right thing" I see a touch of sadness enter his eyes and have the urge to banish it completely.

I reach out hesitantly and place my hand over his. I see the surprise and affection in his eyes as I do this. They also burn with an unnamed emotion and I bite my lip and look away from the intense stare.

"I am sure you have Carlisle, have a little faith. I believe it is also the effort that counts, I am sure god would agree with me" I say while keeping my eyes away from him.

I feel his cool hand move under mine very slowly and butterflies erupt in my stomach. I try to keep my breathing steady but my heart rate most likely gives me away.

My whole body is focused on my hand even if my eyes are trained towards the book shelves.

His hand moves very slowly and gently, stroking me so softly with his thumb until his hand encircles mine tenderly. My heart is racing now and I wonder what he is doing.

I turn my head shyly and see his eyes are even more focused on me and gauging my reaction carefully. His hand squeezed mine a little and I swear my heart stutters. Carlisle gives me a soft welcoming grin and I know I have to stand up to get away from this disaster waiting to happen.

I move swiftly and stand from my position on the sofa and make my way over to the books, needing space from the utterly gorgeous man. I feel a pang of loss as I move away from him.

I don't dare to look back as I scan the book shelf.

I see a large selection of classical books and medical journals. Typical. But something of interest catches my eye, I see the Lord of the Rings books and eye them with interest.

"Are you a fan of the books?" I hear Carlisle's voice say lowly from behind me.

I jump a little and look back to see him standing near, but still a polite distance from me. I blush and see his eyes following the redness.

"oh, uh-not-not really" I stutter in an undignified way. He was so close to me. I avoid looking at him in the eye.

"I see. What books do you prefer?" He asks with interest sparking in his eyes.

"Uh, well I do enjoy fantasy and sci fi. They are probably my favourites. I do like some classics but most of them irritate me" I say and I scan his selection of classics. A lot of romances there. Bella would be sure to love it.

"Oh? I have never been a huge fan of fantasy and science fiction myself, may I ask why these genre's appeal to you and which classics do you prefer?" He asks with definite interest and deep curiosity in his tone. Why is he so interested?

"Well" I began and move casually away from him, moving along the bookcase, "I enjoy sci fi and fantasy because it is so different from real life. I like reading things that are completely different from normal life, I know about normal life but I what I don't know about is how the world could be" I comment.

I turn to see him staring at me in total fascination, he looks completely enthralled. I continue before I can be suckered in by his expression.

"I like some classical books but classical books are good if you want to think and analyse something deeply. Most the time when I read I want to be taken into a different world and enjoy the ride, not stop to think about it. However, I do like some classics and what they are about. Unfortunately, classics tend to be a bit preachy and I don't like that" I frown and move further away looking at his books.

"What classics do you enjoy?" I hear him ask. I think about it for a moment as I eye his collection. He has every book I could possibly think of. Well, most of the suave classic ones. Not the the guilty pleasure ones that you wouldn't display in a posh office like this. I am glad, I might faint if I saw fifty shades of grey sitting on his book shelf.

I list the classics that I like from his collection, " _Animal Farm, Moby-Dick, The Scarlet Letter, The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, Lord of the Flies_  but my favourites of all time are  _The Great Gatsby_  and  _To Kill a Mockingbird"_ I comment whilst running my spine done a few of the books I mentioned.

"Interesting choices, they all have running themes of morality and values. I can see what you mean when you said that justice was very important to you. I understand more so now your desire to enforce the law" He states.

I blush at his correct assessment of my character.

"What about you? Which of these books are your favourites?" I ask, genuinely curious, he surely doesn't like the same books as me.

He gives me a crooked grin and moves to where I am standing. Dam! Why am I so affected by his proximity. He is quite taller than me but not overly so. The perfect height for me. We would fit quite well together.

'DAM IT, SHUT THE HELL UP HORMONES' I scream in my head.

I see Carlisle quirk his head curiously like he could read my mind and shake it a little as if to clear it.

"I, like you, am also partial to  _Lord of the Flies_  but I also prefer  _Great Expectations_ ,  _Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre_  and  _Sherlock Holmes_ " He mentions. I nod my head absent-mindedly, not a shock there.

"Similar to Bella, she loves the whole romance thing" I roll my eyes and see can see the gleam of curiosity in his eyes which means he is probably going to ask me about it,

"What other books do you read?" I ask before he can question me.

Carlisle list off a few books that I have no idea even existed. I nod politely thought.

"And you?" He asks.

I think for a moment, "I don't know,  _hitch hikers guide to the galaxy, Percy Jackson, Game of Thrones, Watchmen, Dark Tower Series_..." I say and suddenly my mind pops up with a brilliant idea.

"And the  _Fifty Shades of Grey_ trilogy" I comment off-handedly. They weren't actually one of my favourite books, I read them because of the hype surrounding it and well... it certainly opened my eyes to a lot of things but as an actual story it was terrible.

I turn hoping to see disgust on Carlisle's face and see that there is no way that he would be interested in a girl like me but he just looks confused. I sigh internally,  _of course_ he won't have read the series. He is such a gentleman.

"I have read all of the books you mentioned aside from the last you mentioned. I am afraid I have not even heard of these books. Tell me about them" He asks.

I consider telling him but don't think I can handle the scorn on his face and want to avoid him looking at me like that. Better him realise what a train wreck I am when I'm not around. Not a dignified lady that he is looking for. I feel a pang of sadness at that thought.

"It's... a romance I suppose with a twist" I say slyly and smirk at him. I see the interest in his eyes and know for a fact he will read them.

'I kind of wish I could see his face as he reads them, the good doctor will shit a brick and most likely be scarred for life' I think with amusement.

I see Carlisle look at the door in shock and then look at me with even more curiosity in his eyes. I wonder what that is about.

Just then I hear my stomach rumbling and smile sheepishly at him.

"Sorry" I apologise. I see him frown.

"No, don't apologise, it is my fault from keeping you occupied. Please allow me to make it up to you, I can make you some dinner?" He asks but looks quite hopeful. 'God, he even  _wants_ to cook for me?, I need to stop this and fast before I fall and fall hard'.

"I would like that thank you" I answer back and his smile back is brilliant.

He then proceeds to lead me out of the room and I smile and thank him.

We make our way down the stairs and I am irritated to see that my plan to discover a major turn off of Carlisle is failing miserably. All I am doing is making him seem even more interesting to me. Maybe I should try a different tactic... hm...

'I know!' I think happily. Carlisle is clearly an awesome catch even if he does have a flaw it wouldn't a deal breaker but there is  _no way_ someone like him would go for someone like me. So far, I've been on my best behaviour around him and why wouldn't I be? He's been lovely to me. But not now. Oh no, I will show him the worst of me and he will surely start to create distance between us. He will read the Fifty shades and be disgusted but what else could I do to put him off...

hm...

We enter the kitchen and I take a seat on a stool at the table as Carlisle begins puttering around.

"Man, I'm fucking starving" I comment. Here it goes. Number one: Swearing. A gentleman such as him probably thinks its vile for a woman to swear. And so it begins.

Sure enough I see him pause for a moment as he reached up into a cupboard before continuing on. 'Good, I can see it working...'

At that moment Bella and Edward enter the kitchen. Bella smiles at me happily and moves to sit beside me but Edward... he looks amused. This can't be good. He is also watching me.

I scowl at him and he smirks back before looking towards Carlisle and leaning on the counter casually.

"Do you mind making some food for Bella also? She will be staying here tonight with Ash" Edward asks his father. Carlisle turns and gives me a fleeting look before looking at Edward.

"Of course son, I would not mind at all" He replies kindly. 'Jesus, why is this guy always so composed and kind?' I think angrily.

I see Edwards lips twitch.

"So your staying also Bella huh?" I turn to my cousin and see her smile happily.

"Yep, That way I get to be with Edward" She says in a dreamy voice. Edward looks at her lovingly and I make a fake gagging sound.

I see Edward look at me annoyingly and Bella blush.

"Oh c'mon. You guys see each other all the fuckin' time. The only reason I agee'd to stay here was because I wanted my thoughts private for a little while" I huff and cross my arms.

I eye Carlisle to see he is chopping vegetables and putting them in a big pot.

Edward speaks to me, "I apologise that you do not like me listening in your thoughts but I will try not to listen and not judge you based on your thoughts" He says in a kind tone. 'Hmph, I can see where Carlisle's influence has come into play'. I see him trying to fight a smile.

"Oh really? Because I heard you make a comment on not liking me thinking about naked men. That's pretty judgemental" I say and congratulate myself. That's number two: Show myself to be the filthy minded girl that I am. Carlisle would no doubt prefer women who are modest and shy, like Bella.

I hear a pot banging and see Carlisle looking at us with a sheepish expression. He had dropped something. Bella looked shocked, why he just dropped something? And Edward looking like he was trying to contain laughter.

"It is natural for a young woman to think about naked men... it is just the... compromising positions... that you seem to... imagine... me... in" Edward says looking uncomfortable.

I laugh loudly, "I have an active imagination and like my fantasies. If you don't like that they are explicit in nature you can fuck off" I stick my tongue out at him. Number three: Be inconsiderate about others. Carlisle surely prefers woman who are kind and selfless.

I eye him again and take in his ass as he stirs a pot with his back to us. 'Dam he has a fine ass, what I wouldn't give to see it without those pants on'

Edward just smirks at me. He has an annoying smug expression on his face that I don't like. 'Why so smug...' I think.

Bella touches my arm to get my attention. She looks at me worriedly and bites her lip "I am sorry about bringing Edward around so much, I didn't know it makes you so uncomfortable. Its just... I love him so much and want to be around him all the time. You can understand that, can't you?" I see her look at me hopefully.

I try to understand, I truly do. Maybe if it wasn't my baby cousin then I could be objective.

"Not really Bella, I don't understand why you want him around so much" I say honestly.

I turn to Edward, "no offence" I say only half meaning it.

He nods back at me.

Bella looks determined as she looks at me, "I love him" She says simply. Oh great, now they are giving each other gooey eyes.

"As I love you" He replies and reaches over to take her hand and kisses her knuckles. She blushes like the sweet girl she is.

"And?" I interrupt their moment rudely. They both look at me in shock.

"And what?" Bella asks with her eyebrows furrowed and a little crease forms between them. I have an urge to smooth it out.

"And so what? You love him? Thats great and all but I don't see why that means you have to be around each other constantly. I understand wanting to be around each other but  _all_ of the time? No, I don't get it" I say strongly. I have never been in love but this I believe. When I want to be with someone I don't want to be  _someones_ partner or  _someones_ girlfriend, I want to be Ash who happens to be with someone. Not somebodies wife.

I say as much to Bella and Edward. They look at me as if I have two heads.

Edward looks at me strangely and I can see him about to protest. Seems like a typical Edward trait, if you don't agree with him then you are wrong.

"You do not want to be somebodies, why not? If you love them then you give them everything of you and become  _theirs"_ Edward says like this is the most obvious thing in the world.

I sigh.

"Yes and I will become theirs but I will also be  _me"_ I explain. They still don't understand this.

"Well I am proud to be yours Edward" Bella perks up and looks at him lovingly. He moves towards her to give her a light peck on the lips the kiss then it transforms into something deeper as she brings her hands into his unruly hair and he holds onto her hips.

I sigh at the display.

"And that, god, Public Display of Affection? Ugh, get a room, the only thing you should do in public is a light kiss and holding hands unless you need to make a point" I say.

I check on Carlisle again but I only see the back of him. I swear I see him smile in the reflection of the pot but I am unsure.

"What do you mean, 'make a point?'" Bella asks.

I smirk.

"I mean if someone is trying to move in on your man and you need to make a point. Show that that he is  _mine_ _._ Then I would say public displays of affection are acceptable" I say and pat myself on the back internally. Number four: Be possessive. Carlisle surely wants a woman who isn't jealous and knows her place. He is old fashioned like that.

I hear a creaking noise and turn to see where it is coming from. I see the pot lid deformed into an odd shape. I smile at my victory. Carlisle obviously is getting irritated at my behaviour.

I hear Edward bust into laughter and look at him oddly. His eyes are darting back and forward between me and Carlisle in obvious glee.

'What the fuck is going on with him?' I need to know.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" I ask angrily. He laughs even more.

I don't get to find out what he's on because then dinner is served. It is a beautiful soup that I have no idea what it is but still makes my mouth water.

Me and Bella thoroughly enjoy our meals and Carlisle even stays and makes conversation with us. This surprises me, after my behaviour I would assume he would want as far away from me as possible. Guess not. Not yet anyway.

After we are finished and Carlisle collects our plates, Alice twirls gracefully into the room.

"Move time!" She sings and I see her carrying a bag with assorted nail products.

I see Bella look weary and resined. I simply shrug my shoulders and follow Alice and Bella out of the room. Of course with Edward as he is now Bella's shadow. He snorts at this.

I pause at the door and look back at Carlisle. He stops cleaning and looks up to me and smiles affectionately.

"Thank you for a meal Carlisle. It was so fuckin' good, orgasmic, if I could cum from eating then I would of, thanks" I wink at him and then leave the room. I am sure I hear a faint groan behind me. Good! He is nauseous at what I've said I hope saying something so outrageous would surely be the nail in the coffin.

I ignore the sadness and sense of loss I feel at doing this. He needed to know. No way I could have been like a man like that anyway.

I feel quite proud of myself as I enter the living room only to see Alice, Edward and Jasper doubled over in laughter. Me and Bella look at each other in confusion but neither of us knows what is going on.

What the hell is so amusing...


	6. Chapter 6

Ash woke to the sounds of something ruffling around her and things being thrown on the bed. Groaning and rolling over, I nuzzled into the bed spread below me. God this bed is comfortable. I was put in Alice's and Jaspers room to sleep. Their bed was surprisingly comfortable considering they never slept.. That was another little revelation I found out last night. Needless to say I made them change the sheets despite their protests that they have already done so. Like I would believe that. Taking no chances.

"Ah ah ah, it's time to get up and get ready!" She heard an annoyingly chipper voice say. Ugh, is that who she thinks it is?

"Alice?" I grumble and peek from where my face is safely buried in the pillow.

"Yup! The one and only. Now, it is time for you to get up. You don't want to know what will happen if you don't" She said in a surprisingly threatening tone.

"Yeah, you don't, trust me" I hear a voice say from the door and see a disgruntled Bella with a major case of bed head staring at Alice in annoyance.

I make a sound of long suffering and sit up on the bed reluctantly.

"Good" Alice beamed at me in joy and I wanted to throw something at her, "Towels are in the bathroom, your outfit is sitting at the end of your bed and Rose will be in in thirty minutes to do your hair" She said happily before twirling out of the room and dragging a tired Bella along with her.

I sigh in annoyance and am about to leave the sanctuary of the bed spread when I am interrupted by another unwanted visitor.

"knock knock" I hear from the doorway. I see Jasper leaning casually against the door frame and smirking at me smugly. I am immediately suspicious. His smirk widens to a grin feeling my emotions.

"Hey... what do you want?" I ask warily.

He shrugs his shoulders and saunters over to me casually.

"Well, darlin' you have got some explainin' to do" He says in a voice dripping with triumph. I continue starting at him waiting for him to elaborate.

My confusion only seems to make him happier.

"It seems you have forgotten. Remember yesterday... a certain race that we won... remember how we won" He then sends me a pointed look and I gasp.

"Oh shit" I curse and see him laugh.

_'Oh shit is right, you revealed your powers to this smug motherfucker. You should really be more careful'_ I hear him chastise me.

'I didn't see you warning me. What the hell am I going to do now?' I think in anxiously, worried about his reaction to my powers.

_'Don't blame me. This shit is all on you, I would have if their was a danger but Jaspers cool. It will be good having somebody in your side to help keep your secret. Ye obviously need it'_ He snickers.

"Oh shit is right. Me and you need a have a  _long_ talk but not right now. Carlisle and Edward are out but will be back soon, I need to keep this off my mind or Edward will find out. Besides I need some time to come up with my dare" Jasper smirks at me evilly and I am immediately grateful and filled with dread. He will keep this a secret from the rest of his family. Thank god.

"Thanks, we can talk tomorrow at some point. That is if I survive this shopping spree" I mutter the last part. I am in no way looking forward to finding out what he will dare me to do.

"Good" Jasper says pleased.

I send him a pleading look, "Go easy on me eh? Nothing too bad for my dare...?" I say in a hopeful voice. All he simply does is chuckle darkly.

_'good luck with that, this guys a merciless bastard'_

My heart sinks at this revelation.

"You've got twenty minutes now Ash, chop chop!" I hear Alice's dainty voice yell. Dam, she is so bossy.

"Did she just say 'chop chop'?" I ask seriously to Jasper.

"Jasper, Get out of there and stop distracting her!" She yells again.

Jasper smirks at me, "Yes m'am" He answers the both of us before speeding out of the room.

I grumble as I move from the bed and make my way to the ensuite bathroom. It is utterly gorgeous and elegant. Not to mention unnecessarily huge.

I have myself a brief but enjoyable shower. With that many shower heads it felt like being massaged by thousands of tiny fairy hands. Who knows maybe I was, enough fucked up shit already going on that I wouldn't be surprised.

I wander back into the bedroom clad only in a towel wondering what Alice has chosen for me to wear today. Not like I have a choice. I will wear it but only this once. I have a feeling that wearing this without a complaint will start a bad precedent.

I stare suspiciously at the pile of clothes and...

Hm...

I unfold the clothes and stare at them in pleasant surprise. They are pretty nice but... a little slutty. Huh, who would have thought it.

I pull on the dainty thong and fancy push up bra laying there and hold up the dress for inspection.

The dress is a deep purple and very tight fitting. It is a reasonable length but clings to me like a second skin and makes my babies stand out even more and shows quite the bit of cleavage. This isn't really my style... but it isn't awful. I would still feel more comfortable in my own clothes.

I then put on the dainty shoes that match the dress. They have a small heal and although they are pretty sexy they still have a classy look to them. I snort, there's nothing classy about me.

I don't have a chance to look at myself in the mirror as someone knocks on my door.

"Hey it's me" I hear from the other side of the door. I am surprised to say the least. Rosalie? I remember Alice mentioning that she will be doing my hair.

I am make my way over to the door and wonder about this. I haven't really had a chance to get to know her yet but I figured she didn't like me much. She certainly didn't seem to like Bella. Not that I could blame her. I love Bella, I truly do but that doesn't mean I don't want to smack some sense into her from time to time.

I open the door the reveal Aphrodite in all her glory.

"Hey, Alice rope you into this huh?" I say as I stare at her polite but reserved face. I see her carrying a bag filled with hair products.

She gives me a slight smile and nods.

I sigh heavily and open the door wider to her.

I move my way to the vanity and sat down obediently waiting for Rose to move behind me and fix my hair. Part of me is happy to finally get a chance to speak to her the other is dreading that this will be an awkward conversation.

Thankfully as soon as she comes over she turned on the hair drier effectively ending the necessity for awkward small talk.

I felt her cool fingers expertly maneuver my hair, volumising it and make it look all shiny.

After a good ten minutes my hair was dry and looking awesome if I do say so myself.

Rosalie then silently begins braiding my hair or something. I couldn't quite see from this distance.

"So, you don't hate me?" I ask bluntly and look at her in the mirror. I see surprise before a little rueful smile appear on her lips.

"No I don't" She answered simply.

I wondered how to phrase this...

"So why do you hate Bella?" I ask curiously. The protective big cousin part of me wanted to slap the bitch in half but the other more rational part knew that I didn't stand a chance in a fight with her.

' _Good call'_

I try to figure out what she is thinking by looking at her in her mirror but I can't make it out.

"I don't  _hate_ her exactly. I am more extremely irritated by her decisions in life" She replies and I give her credit for not wussing out and backtracking when confronted.

I nod my head in agreement, "Like Edward? I totally understand what you mean, who would want to date him? Sometimes I wonder if she was dropped on the head at birth" I reply semi-seriously.

I hear a tinkling laugh and look in shock to see Rosalie laughing behind me. Wow, if I thought she looked like a goddess before now she looks even better! There are no words to describe it.

"Yes although I didn't mean it in the same sentiment as you" She sniggers then steps back to show that she is finished.

I should take a moment here to ponder what I'm saying but I don't.

"I understand Rosalie, I do, He isn't human so why is he messing about with one?" I smile sadly at her and she her eyes fill with shock,

I sigh heavily before continuing, "We should talk about this another time. I want to understand your disagreement with their relationship more and find out where your animosity comes from. I don't blame you for not being happy with it. If you stop to think about it letting a human into your world is an extremely stupid and dangerous idea that nobody has seemed to grasp" I shake my head in annoyance.

I see Rosalie eye me, eyes burning with curiosity.

"What about you?" She asks, her eyes calculating.

I frown, "What about me?" I ask hesitantly.

"Well, aren't you doing the same? Becoming involved in our world? Your only human also" She comments.

I take a moment to ponder my stupidity. I hadn't planned on involving myself with the Cullens. It just sort of happened. I know that it isn't the smartest idea, plain stupid but my situation is a little different from Bella's in some ways.

I look at Rosalie seriously, "I suppose you are right and it is foolish of me but I at least have some means of defending myself and what I am and what I can do still remains to be seen. I would still be a part of this supernatural crap whether or not I wanted to be, I don't have a choice of being in this world but Bella does and not to mention that I am not diving head first, just dipping my toe in the water to test out the temperature" I wink at her and see her nod seriously but see her eyes sink with relief. She was worried about us, she values the sanctity of human life and for that I am grateful and hold a lot more respect for her character.

I do something that I probably shouldn't. I lean forward and give her a hug. Me actually giving someone a hug voluntarily! This is a big moment for me.

She freezes at the contact but doesn't try to stop it.

I pull back and look at her softly, "We should talk about this some more properly but right now I had better get downstairs before I am murdered by a crazy little pixie" I say and end with a smile.

I see confusion but happiness in her eyes and she her shake her head as Alice shouts, "Dam right, Hurry up!"

I sigh sadly and start making my way towards the door reluctantly; like I am walking the green mile.

"Hurry up Ash or you will have to eat in the car" I hear Alice yell. Geez she is bossy. I make my way down the stairs and towards the kitchen to smell the welcoming aroma of freshly baked breakfast.

As I enter the kitchen I see Bella nibbling on some fruit with – surprise suprise – Edward by her side. Alice is bouncing her foot impatiently beside the table and Jasper is standing beside her soothing her.

It is then I notice Carlisle. I blink in surprise. He is sitting calmly at the breakfast table where a huge assortment of breakfast food is laid out. It looks like a breakfast buffet at a hotel. The only available seat is beside him. Great.

"Mornin', Jesus Alice you need to calm down. Who knew you were so dominating?" I say to everyone in the room.

"Besides Jasper obviously" I mutter. Alice sends me a glare whilst Jasper and Edward simply smirk. Well... that's certainly an insight into her private life.

"Good morning Ash, I trust you slept well?" I hear Carlisle ask politely. I try not to look at him as I load my plate with pancakes and fruit.

"Yep, like a beached whale" I reply.

I dig into my breakfast... 'DAM he is  _such_ a good cook' I think whilst my mouth is stuffed to the brim.

"Ash is enjoying the meal very much and is internally complimenting your cooking skills" I hear Edward say.

I give him the stink eye and feel Carlisle shift a little beside me but don't look at him. If I don't look at him I won't be reminded just how hot, gorgeous, sexy, perfect and fuckable he his.

"Thank you Ash, as I have said previously it is a pleasure to cook for you" He says in a warm voice and I can't resist but to look at him. He is dressed smartly with slightly ruffled hair. He is smiling slightly with happiness shining clearly in his eyes. I need to swallow just looking at him. I stare into his bright golden eyes which look lighter than usual and feel myself getting sucked in.

I hear a slight cough come from Bella and turn to see her choking on a bit of food. I see her blush red as Edward taps her back gently. She gives me an apologetic smile. I also then notice the whole room looking at me, eyes flickering between me and Carlisle. 'Fuck how long was I looking at him? Goddam it, this is all his fault. How was I supposed to know his eyes were like fucking wormholes' I think in dismay and hear Edward chuckle.

God I am starting to feel embarrassed, 'Was it really that long?' I ask Edward silently.

"Not particularly" He says kindly. 'Aye right, stupid liar, thats why everyone's looking at me and Carlisle like we're animals in a zoo' I answer back.

Edward smiled again and shakes his head but doesn't comment.

Bella then groans loudly, "God not you too" She says in dismay.

I look at her curiously.

She explains, "Now you've started having silent conversations with him! It's bad enough everyone else does it and now you too?" She huffs and Edward simply wraps his arms around her and kisses her lightly on the head to appease her.

This spikes my curiosity.

"Don't you have silent conversations with him also?" I ask.

Bella then, oddly enough, looks smug.

"Oh no, he can't read my mind" She says in triumph and Edward looks a little disgruntled. I gape in shock. What on earth does this mean?

_'It means your not the only different one in your family'_ I hear him say to me.

"Okay, that is enough! Its time to get going" I hear Alice exclaim loudly. I am honestly a little impressed, by the way she was bouncing and the look on her face she lasted longer that I would have thought. She then uses her speed to clear the dishes away and grabs me by the hand and pulls me to my feet. Carlisle automatically rises when I do. Stupid ingrained manners.

"Have a nice day Ash, hopefully we will see each other soon" I see Carlisle looking at me intently with a little sadness in his eyes. I shove back the need to comfort him and assure him that he will be seeing me soon. No he wont. The more I stay away from him the better.

_'Now yer seeing sense, babydoll'_ He comments.

I simply give him a small smile back but don't say anything.

As I am pulled out the door by the whirlwind that is Alice Cullen I begin to feel a sense of foreboding fill my body; this would surely be the shopping trip from hell.

–

And, once again, I am right.

Six hours later and we are still shopping.

I slump on the chairs beside the changing room and close my eyes. It has been one  _hell_ of a day. Shopping with Alice, Bella, oh and not to forget Edward since he is apparently surgically connected to Bella's asshole. I have been promised and it has been swore on Alice's Jimmy Choo's that this is the last shop we are entering.

After an hour of shopping I begun to develop a pattern. I allowed Alice to pick out my clothes but I had veto right and I only tried on five items from every shop. It was a good system we had figured out. There needed to be compromise or it would have lasted forever. Not that it still didn't last incredibly long. I am sure Alice is on coke. No one has that much energy. Unfortunately, this system I had figured out is not something Bella would agree to. Too stubborn for her own good that girl. She spent time looking for clothes herself, refusing everything Alice showed her which resulted in a debate between the two of them lasting a good while until Alice makes her compromise with another article of clothing or Bella gives in. One way or the other. Bella, although stubborn at times is also a people pleaser and Alice uses this to her advantage. Manipulative little pixie, I swear.

_'That she is, you done good today. Stuck up for yourself good, you'll need it with Alice'_

I nod in response to the voice in my head.

Today hadn't been all bad. After a few trials and errors Alice figured out my style and I needed to veto less and less. Edward had been designated the official pack mule and after every shop would go to the car to drop off the bags before returning. Yes, there were that many. Also, they did pay for everything. Another little argument that prolonged things. Every shop Bella would put up a fight for them paying but would be out tricked by the Cullen duo. I didn't bother fighting - it wasn't worth the effort - I needed to preserve it for the marathon that was this shopping trip.

"Alice says that we can make our way to the car, she is almost done with Bella" Edwards voice interrupts my thinking.

"uh finally!" I shout and jump from my seat. I crack my bones and stretch in glee. It is finally over.

Me and Edward make our way to the car in silence. I am contemplating what I should wear to school the next day when we reach the car. I snag the passenger side.

I turn on the radio to drown out the silence. No need to make small talk, I hate it.

After ten minutes Alice and Bella return and slide into the car but not before stuffing the rest of their bags into the boot.

Edward begins the drive home.

I sigh in relief.

"No fair, snagging the front seat" Alice says and I see her pout.

"Too bad, you dragged me on this trip the least I can get is a little comfort on the way back" I answer back.

Alice's eyes suddenly light up, "Remember Ash we are going shopping next weekend with Rose. I was thinking Olympia this time but we could make it a long weekend and fly out to New York to..." She starts up again at super speed but I definitely catch what she is saying.

Need to nip that shit in the bud right now!

"WHAT! No more shopping. I can't. I will not two weekends running. I have enough clothes to last me for a while Alice and that's if I don't wear that same thing twice. No. No more shopping" I say in a tone that rings with finality.

"But Ash-" I hear Alice whine in a sweet tone and I cut her off their.

"No 'but Ash' that's final. We went shopping today and I will go with you again but not any time soon so get that idea right out your head" I say firmly, not backing down. Shopping two weekends in a row when I bought enough for a whole closet! I don't think so.

I look back at Alice to see how she is gauging this. She is eyeing me with a calculating expression. This can't be good.

"Okay Ash. No more shopping this month but we can go once a month  _and_ I get to throw out all of your old underwear and completely replace it" I hear her say.

"Deal" I answer back. That is probably the best deal I will get from this little mastermind.

I hear her clap her hands together in glee and squeal.

"Oh this is going to be so good! I can't wait to go shopping again! You should definitely still come over this weekend but, we could have a games night! I am sure Carlisle will cook for you again, we could play charades and pictonary and-" I drone Alice out here.

The drive home is silent beside Alice's inane chatter, I wonder how she can talk so much. It is truly amazing.

Me and Bella are dropped off and helped with the armfuls of bags in the house.

"See you tomorrow Ash! Oh and Jasper will come to pick you up tomorrow, said you guys needed to talk. I'll see you in school. Bye!" Alice says cheerfully as she leaves me.

Turns out, Bella and Edward are going back out somewhere after they drop Alice off but I honestly don't care. I am exhausted and need some down time.

After putting away all the evidence of my shopping excursion I begin on my homework.

After an hour or so my mind begins to stray. Stray to Carlisle Cullen.

"ARG" I say and bang my head against my desk.

Why do I keep thinking about him! Ugh, I know why. He is such an awesome guy, an awesome single guy who is better looking than the airbrushed men on TV! How can that even be real? He is even better than them. Better than a fictional character! How is that even possible.

I've tried. I honestly have to stay away, to push him away to show him the real me and for him to be disgusted but no. He confounds me. Does he even like me? He is always so polite and kind... with a warm affectionate smile aimed at me... He defended me against Edward.

Not to mention he is so damned fascinating! Everything he says has meaning and I just want to ask him everything from important things to the little trivial. I am so enthralled by him. What am I supposed to do?

I don't know.

But I need to figure something out fast or who knows what could happen.

I lay in bed that night dreaming about the elusive Carlisle Cullen.


	7. Chapter 7

My alarm woke me up from a perfectly good dream.

I moan and roll over turning it off.

School day today, wonderful.

I get ready for school and do the usual routine to start my day.

As I walk into the kitchen, I see Bella has made me some toast and Jam for breakfast today. It is place neatly on the counter.

I sit beside Bella and Charlie whilst I eat my breakfast.

"Remember Jasper is coming to get you today" I hear Bella's voice break the comfortable silence.

I blink in surprise. I had forgotten about that.

"Oh, you dating one of the Cullen kids too Ash?" I hear Charlie's gruff voice ask, peering over his paper to look at me.

I shake my head in denial, "Oh no. No way. Me and Jasper are just friends" I state strongly.

I see Charlie nod his acceptance but mumble something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, 'that's what Bella said'

"Uncle Charlie, honestly, there is nothing going on between me and Jasper and there never will be. That is just messed up" I shudder imagining me and Jasper as a couple. That shit ain't right.

_'Amen sweetheart, that would be all kinds a fucked up'_ I hear him agree.

We hear honking then.

I stand and give a little stretch. Bella is out the door as soon she hears the noise but I roll my eyes a little playfully at Charlie and wish him a good day.

As I walk out the house I see Jasper standing on his own, sans car and Bella already inside the Volvo driving down the street. I frown. Bella doesn't treat Charlie right. I mean she cooks and cleans for him but he is capable of doing so himself. Well the cleaning part. I remember my dad telling me that Charlie was going to take cooking classes before Bella arrived but he encouraged him not to. Dad said that he could ask Bella to teach him and it will help them bond more as a family. Obviously that plan went to hell. She takes him for granted and doesn't appreciate him. She is lucky that she has a father. I feel a pang of sadness and longing for my own father.

I shake my head to clear my mind. Don't think about that now.

I look towards Jasper and wonder what he is doing here without a car; I thought he was supposed to be driving me.

"Hey, Asshole, I thought you were driving me. So, wheres the car? And how did you get here? Run? That's not suspicious at all" I snort and walk up to him.

He simply gives me an amused look, "We are taking your car today, little miss attitude. And for your information I drove down with Edward so not suspicious at all" He explained.

I shrugged my shoulders and look around and see my little blue beauty parked neatly at the side of the road. I distinctly remember it being left in the school parking lot, I look to Jasper for an explanation and all he does is smirk and say, 'Alice'.

Whatever.

We got in the car and I pulled out.

"Why didn't you just bring your car?" I ask curiously.

He answers back immediately, "I don't have one. I could of taken Alice's but her Ferrari would have been to conspicuous. Pull over"

I do as he says knowing that we need to have this conversation. Or rather, I don't have a choice in the matter. The whole reason for our friendly little car pool.

I stop the car and in an attempt to prolong the inevitable I say, "You don't have a car? What are you a caveman?"

He raises his eyebrows and gives me a look that says 'I know what your doing' but he answered me anyway.

"I have a motorbike, not a car. Now, care to explain what happened on Saturday?" He asked and I then noticed the sheer curiosity and excitement radiating from him.

I scowl, "What's there to know? You obviously know what happened" I say defensively.

He becomes frustrated.

"Your flew" He says in strong voice dripping with awe.

"Yeah so?" I say boredly and look out my window. It was raining as per. Little droplets hit the window and dripped down.

"Don't do that.  _You flew!_ How in the hell can you fly? Is there anything else you can do? How long have you been able to do this?" He asks rapidly.

I look at him and see his face filled with excitement. Reminds me of Alice. Huh, fuckers are more alike that I first thought.

I sigh heavily and feel worried. This is the first time I will ever reveal my secret to anyone.

"I... yes I can fly" I look away from him and down to the floor of the car. I can't look him in eye for this, "I've always been able to... do things. Since I was born. As I got older and practised I learned I could fly" I say simply.

I peek at Jasper and see him looking at me thoughtfully.

"I see. What do you mean by 'do things'?" He questioned.

"I think it would be better if I showed you" I answer and reach into my pocket to pull out a few lose coins. I hold then out in the palm of my hand and I can see the suspense is killing him. I try not to smirk.

I let the coins float in my palm and twist them around each other to make them look like they are dancing. It looks pretty cool.

"I can move things. It helps to use my hand as gestures though, I suppose it helps me focus or some shit" I mutter and let the coins drop down. I slip them back in my pocket before looking at Jaspers completely dumbfounded face. He is looking at me in complete wonderment.

He doesn't say anything and the suspense is killing me.

"So yeah I can fly and am telekinetic..." I say in an awkward voice. This seems to pull him out of his stupor.

"That is incredible you know that right?" He says in a proud voice and I roll my eyes. I start the car again, hoping this conversation is over.

It's not.

"How heavy of things can you lift with your mind? Cars?" He begins what I know will be an inquisition.

"No, I can only lift - and keep them up - things that  _I_ am capable of lifting with my own strength you know. I can hover some heavy things for a while but it is a strain" I explain.

He shoots off another question rapidly, "Can you lift multiple things at one?"

"Yeah, I can but its difficult to keep control of if I lift multiple things. They sometimes just float away" I mumble.

We finally turn into the school then.

Oh precious escape.

The parking lot is empty, seems we are a little late. Oh well.

I park the car and exit, taking with me my book bag.

Jasper exits the car and I begin walking toward the school. When I notice he isn't following me I look back.

He explains as I look at him in question, "I'm not going. I have too much on my mind and there's no way I can keep your secret from Edward if I go in there" He points his chin towards the school.

I nod my head and look away from him. I can't look him in the eye knowing what I am about to ask, "Eh, um, you don't... you know... see me differently knowing what I can do now, do you?" I say in an annoyingly vulnerable voice.

I feel a slight breeze of him rushing over then a hand under my chin, lifting my face.

I look up to see him looking into my eyes fiercely.

"No. Not at all. Your still Ash. Crazy, rude and completely irritating Ash" He says.

I sigh in relief and give him a big smile.

He returns it and I feel so much better. It is like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest. He still likes me for who I am and doesn't think of me as a freak. It sure is a load off.

I hear the bell ring signalling second period about to start. I know I have to go now.

I move reluctantly towards the school but not without looking back at Jasper. He winks at me, "Oh and I am just figuring out the details of your dare then I'll let you know" he then blurs away at top speed.

'Asshole' I think but despite this, I had a smile on my face for the rest of the day.

At least until lunch time that is.

I make my way towards the school cafeteria ignoring the gossiping around me. It is still going on, after all, I am the new girl. I just ignore then and glare at anyone who gets to close.

I enter the lunch hall and sit down at the Cullen and Swan table. Everyone is already there aside from Jasper.

I take out my lunch and start eating. Lunch is the usual affair, casual conversation about completely supernatural shit. Just the usual.

"uhhh" I hear Bella moan beside me. I look at her curiously to see her clutching her stomach in obvious pain.

I am about to ask if she's ok when I'm beaten to the punch.

"love, are you well? what is the matter? Do you need to go to the nurse?" I hear Edwards concerned voice, bordering on panic exclaim.

I turn to glare at him.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine. Just cramps. I'll be fine" Bella says in a strained voice. She tries to put on a brave face but fails miserably. Acting is another thing Bella is terrible at.

Edward sands abruptly from his seat, "No your not. Come we are going home" I hear him say in a no nonsense voice and I suddenly snap.

"Sit. The Fuck. Down. Edward" I say in a calm but deadly voice. My eyes are cold and calculating as I look at him. He looks at me in surprise then it morphs into rage.

I turn to Bella, "Bella, go to the nurse and get a pass to go home" I state.

Bella bites her lip and looks between me and Edward unsurely and I feel my anger rising as she is obviously indecisive. She looks back at me and her eyes widened. She stands up and with one last look at Edward then swiftly leaves the cafeteria. Good girl.

I turn to look at the Asshole who still hasn't sat down. His glare is fierce and I don't bother to glare back, just look at him coldly and without emotion.

"Edward. I said to sit down" I repeat with as much ice as the Antarctic. He still doesn't move.

I decide to picture what it would look life if Edward wanted to give Mike Newton a blow job.

I hear a growl come from Edward. His eyes are turn black.

Alice stands up quickly and begins whispering in Edwards ear. She must have saw that this wouldn't end well. For him anyway.

I see Rosalie looking between us actually looking worried and Emmett looking indecisive but ready spring into action.

_'stop being a cocky bitch and realise that you are going head on with something that you have no hope in hell of walking away from!'_ I hear a rather loud warning in my head.

I ignore him.

I see as Edward visibly calms down and his eyes return to normal. He closes his eyes and breathes for a few moments before sitting back down.

Alice returns to her seat but sits right on the edge. That doesn't look comfortable.

Edward stares at me for a few long moments and I simply stare back.

He furrows his brows, "What is your issue with me Ash? You seem to get along well with everyone else in this family but me. Why are so hostile to me?" He looks at me in confusion and frustration.

I stare at him coolly, "my issue with you Edward is your relationship with Bella" I say bluntly.

I see him look completely surprised. He then looks confused again. I decide to elaborate for him.

I lean forward in my seat and stare directly into his eyes, "Just what in the hell do you think your doing?" I hiss. His eyes widen but I continue in a venomous tone, "Bella likes to think of herself as an old soul but being independent and mature are two completely different things. When it comes to socialising and relationships she has the maturity of a eleven year old girl. She looks at you like your a god and devotes every single little part of her to you. You are her sun. She revolves around you and doesn't even  _consider_  herself anymore!" I explode but keep my voice low so the rest of the school can't hear.

"How can you let that happen! You are selfish, if you really cared about her then you would want her to put  _herself_ first and not you! Let her have an identity" I say with passion.

I then speak so quietly I knew if he didn't have super hearing then he would strain to hear, "You are going to crush her. Utterly destroy her.  _When_  you break her heart she will crumble completely, she has given all of herself to you and has nothing for herself left. You hold her entire future in the palm of your hand and from what I see you don't seem to care for her needs. You just keep taking and taking from her without giving anything in return. You selfish prick!" I end up hissing.

I am on a roll here and see him looking at me with a deer caught in the headlights look, "Oh and  _none_ of that is to mention that you  _aren't even human!_ " I growl at him, eyes blazing.

"What kind of future do you have with her? What about her having children? Getting married? Living a normal human life? She is too up your ass that she doesn't even know what she wants! She is throwing herself and her life away for you, Edward Cullen, so that is my problem. I miss my cousin. I miss  _Bella,_ I want her back and I want her strong enough to be able to handle a serious relationship. I want you to stay the hell away from her and find one of your own kind"

I finish and slump back onto my seat.

I look at the table for a few minutes and when I look up I see Edward staring at me as if constipated and in terrible pain. Conflicted, his look is conflicted.

Emmett is furrowing his brow and has a look of shock and realisation on his face.

Alice is staring blankly ahead with an anxious look on her face. No doubt looking into the future.

Rosalie... well she is looking at me with pride in her eyes but there is also an undercurrent of sympathy.

The bell rings then and I rise from my seat with heaviness in my heart.

"Ash..." Edward says quietly.

I turn and look directly into his eyes. Whatever he sees there must shock him because he looks at me with worriedly.

"Don't Edward. Just don't. She's given all of herself to you and that's that" I pause for a moment before speaking, "Do you know much about mating in Swans?" I ask in a hollow voice tinged with sadness.

He shakes his head and continues looking at me with concern etched in his face.

"We mate for life" I say in an empty voice, "Bella has found hers... Tell me, do you really think your worthy?" I ask him but leave the question hanging as I walk away.

_'Well, shit certainly went down'_

'Yep, that it did'

* * *

The rest of the day is difficult for me to take. I finished school and took my time driving home. As I pulled into the driveway a silver volvo past me, Bella inside, Edward was no doubt whisking her away. Great.

I let myself into the cold, dark house and make my way up to my room.

I throw my jacket off and dump it on the floor. I then crawl into my bed and try to clear my mind.

I can't. I keep thinking about the mess my cousin has gotten herself into and my heart aches. This is a disaster waiting to happen. She is going to get herself killed and if Edward ever leaves her then she will be broken beyond repair. I just know it. I see it in her eyes. He is the sun to her, he is air, life, everything. If he leaves then he is taking away her reason for living.  _No one_ should hold that kind of power over another person. It's sick.

I used a mating analogy in Swans to describe their predicament. It seems so relevant.

My dad once said that my mum was the love of his life. I asked what he meant and he said that she was like his mate. Just like in Swans, once they find their mate that's it: they are completely devoted forever. He said that is why our second name is Swan. It seemed like a stupid curse to me but true to its word, every Swan member of my family has only ever had one love in their life. Some of it didn't end well, like with Uncle Charlie. He found his love with Bella's mother but she moved on easily and left and now he will always be attached with someone who is not his.

I shudder at the horrible thought. No wonder I never wanted anything to do with love.

Although I was worried about Bella, this whole situation... it just seems to hit too close to home. I was starting to have feelings for someone... for-for Carlisle. I curl into myself further. I have to admit it and face reality but what...what if I pick him for a mate but he doesn't want me? I will spend forever alone. Dam curse. I don't want this love. It is too much to ask, too much risk involved, too much heartbreak to be had. I don't want to lose myself and I can't bare to see it happen to Bella either.

One way or another it will end with both of us heartbroken.

I drift into sleep with a heavy heart and tears prickling the corner of my eyes.

_Knock knock._

My eyes spring open, wide awake from my slumber and I jump up and turn my head sharply to my window, whilst backing away from it in fright. Wha...

There, standing at my window and looking at me with deep concern is... Carlisle Cullen.

My eyes widen in shock. What is he doing here?

I look at him in complete surprise as I speak, "come in" I say breathlessly. He then climbs through my window swiftly and elegantly.

All I can do is stare wide eyed at the Adonis who has climbed through my window. What is he doing here... climbing through my window?!

Carlisle entered my window and then stands near it suddenly looking flustered. He shuffles a little on his feet as his eyes dart around my room. I would find him cute if I was not so confused by his appearance.

"Ash..." Carlisle looked at me look then down to the floor appearing shy all of a sudden, It looks like he should be blushing but I could not make it out, "please forgive me for being forward and my rudeness in simply showing up here but... but I..." He struggled to get out and his eyes kept flickering up to mine then hastily away.

I simply stared at him in shock and it felt like my brain had completely shut down.

He is in my room... alone... near my bed...

'GET YOUR MIND OUT THE GUTTER'

"I heard what occurred at school today and I just... I had to make sure you were well" He finished in a quick breath and then fixed his eyes worriedly on mine.

Ash blinked a few more times before I found my voice, "Oh.. I uh.. I'm fine... I don't... understand?" I said in a puzzled tone. It appears that both of them were quite flustered.

Carlisle then took a deep breath and seems to steel himself.

_'this is gettin' ridiculous'_

'That is is'

I watched in fascination as his chest moved deeply with his inhale. He seemed to have prepared himself and found his wits.

_'I am glad somebody has'._ I agreed mentally.

He approaches me slowly, warily, until he is standing right in front of me.

I stare into his golden eyes which are drowning in worry and concern. It makes my heart flutter uncomfortably.

"Ash.. are you well? I found out what happened and I am... concerned. What is wrong? Is there anything I can do?" Carlisle whispered to me. He is right in front of me and his proximity practically makes my body hum in pleasure. I only have to look up a little as he's not much taller than me and I was getting lost in the expression on his face.

"I... not really no" I eventually sigh out and finally avert my eyes.

It is silent for a moment before I feel a cool hand touch my hand gently. My heart races at the contact. Feeling that I am not objecting to his touch he grows bolder and takes my hand tenderly in his before tugging it slightly.

I look up to see him still staring at me and prompting me to move.

I follow him like a puppet and me leads me back to my bed. He then pushes me down gently and props me up against the headboard and then sits across from me on the bed, feet dangling off.

He still hasn't let go of my hand.

I ignore the feelings of joy and pleasure this causes me.

"Tell me about it" He says in a soft compassionate voice. It feels like I have no control over the words spilling out of my mouth.

"It is just that... Bella isn't ready for a relationship, she is too naive and obsessive. They both are. Their relationship isn't healthy and my cousin is loosing who she is... giving herself away too freely... she is going to end up heartbroken and empty" The words poured out of her mouth and her eyes pleaded with Carlisle to understand.

"I don't... I don't know what to do... She has found her love, accepted him into her heart. There is nobody else for her!  _When_ he crushes her then it is over. We Swans are crushed when our mates leave. I can't... I can't... deal with that... I just-" Ash was bordering onto the hysterical now.

All of a sudden she was brought forward in an embrace. Her body was pushed directly against his and although she could feel the hard panes of his body against her soft frame there was nothing sexual about this. It was pure comfort. It terrified her.

But despite this she could not bring herself to move from the comfort and safety of his arms. His hand began stroking her hair softly and she felt... a curious sensation inside... it was warm, tender, raw, admiring, happy, comforting... complete. It tingled inside of her and was infinitely addictive. It felt like her blood had turned into soda the way it fizzled inside of her; It made her feel wanted.

The alarm bells in her head were getting too loud to ignore so she pulled back a little so she could look at Carlisle's face to best judge his reaction.

The feeling only swelled as she looked into his face. It was caring and warm, affectionate and pleased but most of all it was understanding. His eyes were molten gold.

"I can see what you are saying" Carlisle began in quiet voice. Although they were now apart they were still very close. His hands went to hers and he held them and rubbed them in a soothing manner.

"Their relationship in many ways is immature. There is a great deal of unhealthy admiration going on and it this could cause problems. There is also the issue of partnership and communication. Edward and Bella have a long way to go; this is right" Carlisle said and she felt some kinship towards him. He truly did understand what she was going through. It seemed the world was blind to this.

"However..." He said with caution lining his tone, "They are both new to this and have never had a relationship before. They are also young. They have time to work this out and improve upon their relationship. They are trying the best they can and will eventually find what is best for them." Carlisle finished and although Ash did not say anything, I agreed, albeit begrudgingly.

He continues, "What you may not understand about my kind is that we find mates, much like you said Swans do. We have one love for our entire existence and cannot possibly live without them. We fall infinitely and irrevocably. There is no way Edward could leave Bella. Being a human, there is more chance for her to leave him for it is quite literally impossible for him to stop loving her"

I feel hope begin to rise in her as he continued talking. I refuse to think about why this is.

"But I do not this is the issue here" He said in an even quieter voice that I was straining to hear. He looks even more wary and a little hesitant. A slight trickle of fear went down my spine. I raised my eyebrows but allowed him to continue, "You are taking their relationship very... personally" I opened her mouth to interrupt but he beat me to it, "I know that this is your kin and you feel protective but you are going beyond that and taking that to a whole new level... Is there perhaps a reason for this?" He prompts and I have to look away. I can feel my heart in my chest pound and nervous butterflies trying to escape my stomach.

I feels a finger below her chin moving my head back towards him. As my eyes meet his I draw a sharp breath. The way he is looking at me... His eyes possibly  _burn_ into mine but with affection, devotion, hope, yearning, desire and so much more I couldn't possible identify. It was the look of a man seeing the sun for the first time, finding a small sip of water in a desert wasteland. It struck me and I could only stare at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"are... are you afraid of falling in love? Are you seeing yourself through Bella and unwanting the same fate?" He said in a compassionate and understanding tone.

My eyes begin to water.

His hand lifted to my cheek and draws a finger down it lightly, "Do you feel what I feel Ash? This longing, this  _need?"_ Carlisle whispered and inched towards me a little.

Ash felt as if a war was waging inside of her. Part of me was exploding with joy and happiness but the other was worried and afraid.

"I feel this pull to you Ash. I have tried to fight it but it keeps drawing me in. You are the most incredible person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting" His eyes begin to increase in intensity and emotion and his composure was slipping. Ash found him all the more beautiful, "You are so strong, so passionate, so caring, so protective, so interesting and  _so beautiful"_ He finished on a hiss, eyes blazing.

"I have never felt his way before. Not in three hundred years. I... I need you Ash" Carlisle's voice wavers with emotion before he does something completely unexpected.

He leans forward and his lips press against mine.

All I can comprehend is the smooth texture of his lips and the wonderful feeling. It felt  _right._ 'Yes yes yes oh god yes' Is all I can think as I kiss him back with relief and fierceness. He groans into the kiss, shooting desire through me. I move close to him and wrap my arms around his shoulders and his hands shake around my waste. I can feel his hands draws circles on my hips and I shiver.

I cannot resist and lick the bottom of his lips wanting,  _needing entrance._  'Oh god, this is so good, he tastes amazing'.

I feel and hear him growl quietly in response and when his tongue touches mine I moans loudly and breathily.

My mind goes completely blank at this point and all I can do is  _feel:_ Feel the way our tongues dance in perfect synchronization; feel his hand stroking and needing my sides; going upwards and downwards hesitantly before returning to my hips; feel everything that was Carlisle Cullen.

My left hand makes its way to his hair and I run my hand through it and grip it tightly before pulling myself flush against his body. I feel every inch of his body and it is not helping the throbbing need I have below. My breathing is completely erratic at this point, I am taking in huge gulps of air but I just can't get enough of his mouth. Our pace has moved from more frenzied to something more sensual but even more arousing. I feel tingles and want shoot through my body and I'm suddenly disappointed his hands don't roam anywhere else.

_'WHAT THE FUCK D'YE THINK YOUR DOING?'_ I gasp at pull back at the mental voice screaming in my head.

Carlisle simply moves and begins placing kissing across my jaw and down my throat. I groan in enjoyment. 'This feels so fucking good'.

I can hear Carlisle growling quietly and moaning into my skin. It isn't helping. I throw my head back and gasp as he kisses my fluttering pulse point.

_'Stop it for fuck sake and think rationally you stupid fuckin' girl!'_

The voice in my head is a little buzz kill but I ignore it. I pull Carlisle's head up by the his hair and stare into his wild black eyes. My breath hitches. He looks wild and predatory, he looks like he just wants to devour me. Dear god, I want to be devoured. I kiss him passionately, throwing everything I have into the kiss. I can feel more than hear his pleased growl at this and suddenly I'm airborne and sitting on his lap.

I straddle his thighs and push myself closer... until...

We both moan loudly at the contact. 'Dear god, this feels good' I grind myself down onto his hard member in delight keeping our tongues dancing. I continue grinding. The friction making all sorts of noises come out of my mouth. It feels so good.

_'Goddam it Ashlyn Davis Swan, stop that right now and use yer brain! He's not human Ash! Yeah! You can't just go fuck any kind of supernatural creature! THINK ABOUT IT'_

God, the voice is becoming a major cock block. I groan in disappointment knowing that he is right. I can't fuck him until I at least know what he is.

I pull back and stop our kiss. I look into his eyes and they are burning into mine with want, need, possessiveness and... something else, something warm. I continue panting as my hips keep moving of their own accord.

I groan at the feeling and stop my hips.

"We...we should... should" I pant out. I hear Carlisle's chest rumble a little and he leans towards me so our lips are a hairs breath away.

"Yes Ash?..." He murmurs lowly, "What do you want? Do you want me to touch you... your pussy?" He says quietly but positively hisses the last word. I moan in sheer arousal at Carlisle Cullen saying something so filthy. His hips buck up at this point, making me loose about all coherent thought.

My lips connect with his once in a chaste kiss and I pull back to try again, "N-no we-we should-shouldn't" I gasp and he grinds into my core again. I tuck my head into his neck and enjoy the sensations.

'oh god, I need to stop but I don't think I can'

I moan as he grinds again and place kisses along his neck.

'Jesus, yes, oh god, don't, just, uh'

I bite his neck lightly and then sooth it with my tongue.

I hear a quiet knock on the door and then it opens. I gasp and try to move from Carlisle's lap but he hold me there firmly, I hear a slight growl building in his chest.

'Oh for the love of god, please don't be Charlie' I beg internally.

"Relax Ash, it is only me. I need to speak with you Carlisle" I hear Edwards polite but cautious voice say. I blink and stare as he comes into view and shut the door quietly behind him.

Carlisle moves my head away so I'm not looking at Edward and tucks me back into the crook of his neck. He then pushes my hips down to grind again. I moan very quietly.

"Edward, please leave" I hear Carlisle's voice say strongly and calmly but it held a steely tone that shouldn't be ignored.

I can't help myself and I nuzzle into his neck placing small kisses.

"Ash-" Edward begins only to be cut off.

"Leave son!" I hear the anger in Carlisle's voice and it only turns me on more.

His hands roam down further to touch my ass and squeezes it firmly and helps the rocking motion I've got going on.

I can feel something building, something so good, it feels wild, out of control but I  _need_ it.

"Carlisle no. Stop this" I hear an anger and firmness in Edwards voice I don't think I have ever heard before.

I laugh lightly into Carlisle's neck, "So you do have balls after all eh Edward?" As soon as the words are out my mouth I am suddenly alone.

I pant and look around my room in a daze for a moment before seeing the wide open window.

I walk over on shaky legs and close it promptly before collapsing onto my bed.

'Dear god that was intense'

Jesus I am  _still_ panting.

I screw my eyes shut and try to calm down and take deep breathes. In... out... in... and out.

I open my eyes in defeat, still feeling an ache down below.

'Oh well, somethings you just gotta do' I think as my hand snakes down my panties.


	8. Chapter 8

After my wonderful little session of self-lovin' I go for a shower. As I come down from my high and the warm water jets hit me I start to finally notice things. What the hell had just happened? Well I humped the hell out of the good Doctor Cullen that's for sure. But then... did they actually jump out my window? Well I closed it after Carlisle's little stunt in coming through it and my bedroom door remained closed... This is all getting a bit too much. I thought I was ok with just accepting they weren't human but I mean I had almost fucked one of them. I need to know what they are. It can't be that bad... can it?

'Hey, I need to know now, just what the fuck are the Cullens Shit-for-brains?' I ask my best buddy inside my head.

I hear no response. I frown at this.

I make my way out of the shower and dry my body thoroughly.

'Hey asshole, gonna stop ignoring me' I speak again.

I brush my hair and teeth whilst waiting for a reply.

Still nothing.

I get a little concerned as I make my way back to my bedroom clad in a towel. This is weird. He usually always replies immediately and is always there, even when I want him to fuck off. Typical. The _one_ time in my life I actually want answers from him. I did _not_ need to know my fifth grade teacher was a paedophile or that the first boy I had a crush on had a nasty case of crabs. These were the things that asshole sprung on me over the years, he let me know all that but not what the Cullen's are? It surely can't be that bad... I hope.

I was still standing in my towel when I closed my eyes and concentrated.

'Hey, you there? I need some help here?' I ask again and no reply.

Although I am a little frustrated I decide that there really isn't anything I can do. He will talk to me eventually, he did seem a little pissed that I was making out with Carlisle. Wonder why.

With a heavy sigh I pull on some comfortable pyjamas and get under my covers.

As soon as I lay down, there is, yet again, a knock on my bedroom window.

I look in surprise to see Carlisle there again.

I shoot him an exasperated look before I nod and gesture for him to come in.

He enters my window and flashes to the side of my bed, looking down at me.

I prop myself up on my elbow.

I eye him and am very surprised to see him so dishevelled. His hair is a mess, his clothes are crumbled, ripped and even very dirty. He looks like he's been rolling around in the dirt. His eyes... well they are drowning in guilt and agony. I instantly feel the need to cheer him up.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" I whisper and scoot over closer to him.

I notice him shake his head and see him tremble.

He looked back up to me and his eyes are _burning_ into mine and pleading. Pleading for what, I don't know.

"Ashlyn" He says in such a pained voice and takes his dirty hands in mine, "I am so so terribly sorry. I cannot believe how I have behaved towards you. I have treated you atrociously and for that I cannot even begin to express my regret. I would understand if you never forgave me but I had to tell you how deeply sorry I am-" He began, his breath hitching at some points.

It broke my heart.

I moved forward and stood on my knee's on the bed to embrace him in a hug. He latched onto me quickly. I felt him shudder and tremble from where his from clung to mine. I made gentle shushing noises and I held him tighter when I heard him begin to sob.

"Sh, sh Carlisle, it is alright. I'm not mad. Everything will be alright. I forgive you. Please calm down" I began chanting and pleading with him to calm down. Seeing him so distraught was devastating. It felt like a hot poker through my heart. He should never be so upset. Ever.

Why was he so upset anyways and apologising? I don't understand. For bailing on her with Edward? It was him who interrupted us. I don't get it.

"-You have nothing to apologise for" I continue only for him to pull back sharply.

His eyes were wild and in agony as he looked at me.

"Of course I do! I behaved like a monster! I shouldn't of... I couldn't... I...-" He begin to get choked up again and I took his face in between my hands and looked him in the eye sternly.

"I don't understand. Tell me what you are freakin' out about" I demanded, I was now pretty dam worried.

Carlisle stepped back not completely out of my embrace. His gaze fell to the floor and even though I was no Jasper I could practically feel the shame oozing off of him.

"I... forced you... I..." He seemed to take a deep breath here, "you told me to stop and I did not listen...I" Carlisle's voice was dripping with self-disgust, pleading, pain and pure and utter torment. She couldn't stand to listen to it any longer. She knew where he was going with this.

"Carlisle, stop" She said in a firm and commanding tone.

His head shot up and the honey depths continued to swim in pain, I needed to stop this, "You are blowing this way out of proportion. You did not in any way shape or _fuckin'_ form force anythin' on me! I _wanted_ it for fuck sake! I wanted it so fuckin' bad. Where the fuck did you get this crazy-ass idea from" I demanded, starting to feel so angry I was about to break something. Like a car or a tree.

Carlisle's eyes now met hers and although there was hope, relief in there they were also wary and still in pain.

"You told me to stop..." He began but I cut him off harshly, " _No_ I said that we should stop. WE _should_ stop. I didn't actually say stop and if I had wanted to stop I sure as shit would have tried to, not humped against you. I was more than willing believe me. I promise you Carlisle, you wouldn't be standing here in one piece if you truly forced me in any way" I explain, sounding more comforting towards the end.

It seemed as if his while face collapsed in relief as he broke down again.

Ash hugged him again in comfort but this time it wasn't as bad. He had accepted my explanation and was simply relieved. So relieved. I couldn't blame him. He actually thought he... I shuddered, a man like Carlisle couldn't do something like that, even unintentionally. Dam, idiot. Why the fuck did he think _that._

After he calmed down he continued hugging me and admittedly it felt nice. His hard body pressed against my soft one. I sighed happily and ran little circles on his back and ran my hand through his soft golden locks.

"So, who got such a stupid idea into your head" I said lightly, not wanting him to get upset again but needing to know the fucker who made him this upset.

He sighed heavily and pulled back, I frowned.

"Edward" He said and she narrowed her eyes at him but he spoke quickly, "Do not be upset with him Ash, please. He misunderstood the situation, he could have been right" He finished in a mumble and I glared at him.

"No he couldn't have. You would never do something like that. I know you wouldn't. End of" I stated firmly and a little smile graced his beautiful face then.

He moved away from me and I frowned.

"Hey where are you going?" I ask, seeing him make distance. I was enjoying our little snuggle-fest going on.

He gave me a polite smile and began fixing his appearance, "I am just putting proper distance between us. I fear I have acted in a very ungentlemanly manner towards you and I want to rectify that" He said looking quite determined.

I sigh heavily, "Well come over here and act all gentlemanly" I threw my comforter open and patted a space beside me, "Your comfy, I bet you would make a good pillow for the night" I smiled genuinely then and I saw him eye the spot on the bed. 'Come on... come on... go for it...'

He averted his eyes, "No. I really shouldn't. I should go and speak with my family and explain things to them. Will you come over to my house after school? I would like to speak with you" He asks formally and looks at me hopefully. I can't think of a reason to deny him so I nod my head.

"Sure thing" I reply, stretch a little in my bed and then yawn. Dam, it must be really late, He looks both elated and relieved at my reply.

I close my eyes.

"Thank you Ash. Thank you so much. I shall see you tomorrow" His voice is so soft, gentle and so full of affection my eyes immediately open at his tone but he's already gone.

I close my eyes and drift off to the more normal land of slumber.

* * *

Ash wakes the next morning feeling like shit. I am so fucking tired and just know I am going to be a bitch today.

'Hey, what's the weather gonna be like?' I ask him as I riffle through some clothes.

No reply.

Ugh, I'm too tired to worry about 'SOME ASSHOLE IGNORING ME' so I dress in a basic jeans and tee.

I bee line straight for the coffee machine and drink two wonderful cups in favour for eating. I needed that.

"You alright Ash?" Uncle Charlie asks, looking worried. I smile at him, "Yeah fine. Just tired" I reply and then yawn.

I look at Bella and see her looking at me worriedly. I give her a disproving look. Guess Fuckward has already told her what _never_ happened last night.

Ugh I am going to have to straighten it out with the rest of the Cullen, I bet.

Just then a horn beeps outside and Bella leaps in the air and I hold back a snigger. She would make a good circus performer. Or lapdog... Or slave.

That last thought leaves a bitter taste in my mouth as I put on my Forks coat.

"See ya later Chief" I call out to Charlie.

As I go outside I'm surprised to see a fuck hot awesome car sitting on the curb.

I look around and see the usual volvo driving away speedily.

As I walk towards the car, I just know a Cullen is inside wanting to talk about the night before.

Jesus, will I ever get to drive my own car again?

I hold back the sigh and take the passenger side.

I am a little surprised to see Rosalie sitting their in all her inhuman glory. The only thing taking away from the perfect picture of her beauty is the worry lines on her forehead.

"Hey there, what's with the ride this morning?" I ask curiously even though I know.

Rosalie seems to sit there and study me for a few moments before sighing and smiling like she has just found out her kitten isn't dead and then pulls out.

Weird.

We drive for a little while until I decide to address the elephant in the car.

"I know why you are here Rose and... well, thank you" I smile at her.

She shoots me a confused look, "What do you mean?" She _sounds_ very confused.

"Well... I know what you guys think might have happened. _Which totally did not fucking happen at all._ And it's nice of you to come see that I am ok" I smile at her genuinely and see her relax a little in her seat at my confirmation that nothing sinister happened. Does no one have faith in Carlisle? Jesus, he couldn't hurt a fly, never mind _rape_ one.

She looks at me out of the corner of her eye for a moment then says, "... I didn't actually do it entirely for you... I did it more to see if I needed to light Carlisle's ass on fire"

I snort, "Please, if he'd done anythin' there'd be nothin' left of him to sent on fire"

We laugh loudly as she turned into the school.

I have a feeling that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

After she parks the car – across the lot from the volvo – she stays by my side making small talk and we make our way to the school.

The school day from then on is... strange, to say the least. Rosalie has become my new BFF/bodyguard. It is both heart-warming and amusing. She appears every time my class finishes and is there to walk me about. At the same time, while talking I have found out that Rosalie is _awesome!_ Like if I was gay then I would be in love. Hands down. She has a wicked, dirty sense of humour, is a tough bitch to mess with, knows more about cars than Jeremy Clarkson and Lewis Hamilton combined, is extremely loyal and protective of those she cares about. Seriously, awesome combination.

It is pretty amusing watching her glare at the unsuspecting men that look my way. I can practically feel their balls shrivel up inside themselves and die.

I tell Rosalie this and she bursts into musical laughter.

We enter the cafeteria like that. Rosalie laughing and me smirking.

The Swan/Cullen table watches us and I see Alice smiling, Edward impassive, Emmett grinning and eyes sparkling on Rosalie, Bella watching Edward and Jasper... well his eyes are trailing my body but not in a lewd way... more a looking for injuries way.

I send him a small smile and it looks as if he relaxes a little. Man, he's uptight for a Texan.

I know that there's something I have to do now. Fuck, I am not looking forward to it.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" I ask and see the whole table whip their heads at me. At inhuman speeds I might add. Well all except for Alice. I give her the stink eye, she knew this didn't she? all she does is wink and giggle back. Dam Psychic.

Edward rises from his seat but not before kissing Bella on the forehead. Rosalie turns to look at me, a question in her eyes. I nod before she goes to sit down beside Emmett.

Bella looks worried and distressed Edward is leaving. God, I really need to do something about her clingy, unhealthy behaviour.

I motion for us to go outside and Edward follows silently behind me.

I take a seat on the picnic bench, ignoring that the thing is damp. Edward stands a few feet from me looking at me warily.

I brace myself and look him in the eyes.

'Thank you' I say in my head and watch his completely floundered expression. He gapes and his eyes are wide like a owl.

'What does Bella see in this guy?' I think and see him snap back to himself and mutter, "That sounds more like you, thought I'd lost it there"

I scowl, 'Hey' I think. He shakes his head before looking at me in confusion that clearly says - explain.

I look away and think shyly, 'well... what you did was fucked up, completely wrong, misguided, foolish, ridiculous...'

"Is that all?" The cuts off dryly. I shoot him an annoyed look for the interruption.

'no, but you get the point. What I am saying is that... if you had been right then well... you went against your dad and... not many people would do that... it was nice you trying to help and for that... well... thank you' I finish awkwardly. I don't think I have ever had to thank anyone so sincerely before. It was uncomfortable.

When I look back up at Edward he is looking at me warmly.

"It is no problem Ash. I was just trying to do the right thing. Even if I was so wrong as you politely pointed out" He says a little accusingly.

I puff up, "Yes well... don't let anyone know. I can't let anyone think I was actually nice to a prissy boy like you" I say with haughtiness but more teasingly than anything. Edward is a good guy. Not that I would ever say that out loud.

He suddenly grins at me wickedly. 'Oh shit'

"Oh shit is right..." He begins with a pleased gleam in his eyes, "I heard that" He says with glee. FUCK.

He chuckles then and I move to get up and away from him.

He shakes his head.

"I don't think so" He then moves over to me quickly, boxing me into the bench. I send my evilest glare his way but he doesn't even flinch. He looks too amused. Asshole. His lips twitch at this.

"You... _like_ me" He says in a quiet voice. I frown deeply and try to get away.

"No, I don't" I say strongly and look for an escape.

"Yes you do. You think I'm a _good guy_ , I'm practically like a brother to you" He smiles so happily then and I just want to smash his face in.

He holds in laughter as he hears my thoughts.

"Come here little sis" He says in a gleeful tone and... oh god... oh shit!

The fucker hugs me. _Hugs_ me.

I can feel him shaking in laughter as he hugs me or more like _restrains_ me, I can't get loose!

"I am going to fucking kill you" I say in a serious voice. He snickers.

"I love you too little sister" He replies smugly. Arr. UH! ASSHOLE.

We hear a throat clear and Edward pulls back to see Bella standing a few feet from us.

She is looking at Edward smiling and he walks up to her with a grin.

"What's going on?" She asks and Edward chuckles, "Just messing about" he replies.

"messing about... fucker may well have just tied me up" I mutter very quietly. Of course Edward hears and laughs again. He then turns around and puts his arm around Bella.

They begin walking back to the cafeteria when something unexpected happens.

Bella peers back over her shoulder and... _glares_ at me. A glare that clearly says, 'fuck right off'

I stand there in shock for I don't know how long.

Bella... she... but... what did... how can... but... _Bella..._ I think her name full of pain and sorrow. What's happened to her? My little cousin...

God, she's really changed. 'What should I do?' I think.

I expect to hear his voice again but... nothing.

I frown and feel like utter shit. The voice in my head is ignoring me for some reason, Bella is acting like a completely different person, Edward knows that I don't completely hate him and I need to go see Carlisle after school to have some deep conversation. Today is not a good day.

I grumble to myself as I make my way to the parking lot, fully intending to drive myself home and ditch the last two classes.

Before I make it, I hear someone shout, "Hey wait up!"

I turn to see Rosalie walking towards me with a smile on her face. I raise my eyebrows in question.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She smirks at me and walks in time with me to the lot.

"Eh, no" I reply and look at her from the corner of my eye as we walk.

She chuckles and it sounds like god-dam bells, "So, you were going to walk home hm?" She asks, in a smug tone.

I stop walking abruptly. Shit. She drove me and my car isn't even here. God, I'm such a fuckin' idiot sometimes.

Rosalie snorts, takes my arm and begins leading me to her sexy car.

"I thought so" She says.

"How did you know I was skipping anyways?" I mumble as I take the passenger side.

"Alice" She says simply, as if it is an explanation in itself. Well... it sorta is. Stupid all-knowing pixie.

I sigh in irritation, lean back on the seat and close my eyes. I am not in the mood and he won't even talk to me to give me a hint at what Carlisle is wanting to talk to me about tonight! UGH! I'm not too worried, he sometimes does this. Goes off in huffs and doesn't speak to me. Like the time I first kissed a boy. I made out with Joey Felton behind the bleachers. Fucker kissed like a washing machine. Oh and lets not forget about the first time I got my period. He didn't speak to me for two and a half weeks. So I knew this little tantrum would go away. But, still, I could really use his help right about now to know what to expect from Doctor handsome.

I sigh in exasperation.

"Worried about your little talk with Carlisle tonight, hm?" I hear a beautiful but smug voice say from beside me.

I open my eye slightly and peer at the stunning blond grinning at me.

"No. Why would I be worried?" I mutter and look away.

She giggles, "I knew it! So your interested in Carlisle? How long have you wanted to date him?" She asks happily.

I scowl at her, "I'm not _interested_ in him, Rose, don't be ridiculous" I say in a derisive manner but secretly feel butterflies on the inside.

Rosalie sends me a knowing look, "Yeah, cos last night that totally shows that your not interested" She says pointedly.

The car stops then at Charlie's and I jump out for a hasty escape. No such luck. Rosalie is right on my heels expecting an answer.

"Yeah, so? Just cos I want to fuck the guy doesn't mean I want to hold hands and go on moonlit walks down the beach" I mutter.

Rosalie laughs loudly as I unlock the door. I try to shut it behind her but she grabs it swiftly and makes her way inside. Can't she tell she is obviously _unwelcome?_ Her family has no sense of boundaries. Except from Carlisle unfortunately.

"Your thinking about him right now aren't you?" Rosalie grins at me and I throw my jacket at her half-heartedly. She catches it and tosses it to the side. I beeline for the kitchen but she follows there also.

"You have never been on a date before, have you? It's nothing like that and I think you and Carlisle would make a cute couple" Rosalie replies and gracefully sits down on one of the shabby kitchen chairs in Charlie's kitchen.

I don't even reply. I start making myself some food, ravenous now because I've not eaten anything yet today.

Rosalie sighs but doesn't give up, "Either way, you don't want to look like that, do you? Carlisle is obviously wanting to talk to you about something important and you don't want to show up dressed with that on"

She gestures to the attire I currently have on.

I frown and look down. It's true I'm wearing old jeans and a baggy tee but so? I don't look too bad. There may be a few unnatural holes in the jeans, but so what? They are well worn and my tee may have one or two little bleach stains and I didn't bother ironing them but...

I check my face in the refection on the toaster and suddenly see her point. I didn't wear make-up and my face is boring all the evidence of a short night and stressful day.

I huff and look at the smug looking blond watching me.

"What do you have in mind?" I say in a defeated voice. The grin she gives me is shark like.

* * *

I hate makeovers. Plain and simple. Getting ready for me is a time for me to relax and psych myself up for going out.

Not this.

Rosalie Hale is stretched out comfortably on _my_ bed whilst _I_ on the other hand am thrown articles of clothing to try on whilst she muses to herself about my colouring, body shape and other things fuckin' things that I have no idea about.

I am currently wearing a tank and white skinny jeans and twirling around in a nice pretty little circle to the assessing gaze of miss beauty queen over there.

Rosalie gets a contemplative look on her face and nods a little but not saying anything.

I frown. What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

Her phone buzzes and at lightening speed she reads it and grins.

Oh and that's _another_ thing. She's been texting Alice non stop about what I am wearing. Apparently Alice _loves_ make-overs. Shit, I knew that from the fist time she did this to me!

I can't hold it in anymore.

"Why the fuck are you texting her so much? Why the hell doesn't she just come over?!" I grumble irritably and send a fierce glare Rose's way.

Rosalie suddenly looks about as pissed off as me at that comment and it makes me feel better. Just a little bit.

She huffs and flips her hair in an exasperated way.

"Because apparently it would cause an issue with Edwards little _human_ if Alice came. She would feel left out or some shit" Rosalie says in an irritated tone I could relate to.

"Yeah humans are the worst aren't they?" I say dryly and take a seat on the edge of my bed, "Why doesn't Bella just come along then too?" I ask, honestly curious. I wouldn't mind having Bella here. Hell, I'd like to spend some time with her.

Rosalie snorts again and looks positively indignant, "She's with Edward" Is her reply.

I take a few moments for this to sink in. She doesn't want me to hang out with Alice even though she isn't even with her? No words are really necessary.

"Wow" I shake my head.

"That is a fuckin' understatement. Bella is already 'upset as it is' that I'm hanging out with you. She makes it such a sob story that I don't fall all over myself to be her friend when she's never even made an attempt to talk to me. Christ, have some dignity" Rosalie rants.

I am pretty conflicted about this. She's talking about my little cousin here! But nothing I can say can really dispute what Rose is saying. I really need to have that talk with Bella. And soon. I've heard of irrational teenagers but she really takes the cake.

Just then Rose's phone buzzes. She read it and smiles.

"Okay so me and Alice agree that what your wearing is totally hot whilst still having a classy appeal and is just casual enough to make it seem like your not trying _too_ hard but have definitely made an effort" Rosalie says nodding seriously to herself.

I rub my temples with my fingers and close my eyes, "and you wonder why I've never dated before" I mutter.

Rosalie laughs and flashes away looking for shoes now.

'Dear lord, if your really up there then please stop this. I don't care what you have to do, an earthquake, a flood, hell just smite this bitch where she stands, just, _get me out of this'_ I pray.

"Oh try these on!" Comes the pleased voice of said evil bitch.

I groan but comply all the same.

* * *

It took two hours but _finally_ I am ready. I am half unaware of what I actually have on and how my hair is styled. I zoned out more than one, to Rosalie's ire. Her and Alice have finally deemed me acceptable and even told Carlisle that I would be delayed to go through this madness. They are making such a big deal about this. I am dreading this so much because although I know this talk is necessary I know what I have to say. That I am not going to date him.

"Come on, Carlisle's waiting" Rosalie says in a pleased tone and makes her way to her car. Evidently, she is giving me a lift again. Will I ever be able to drive again?

We drive to the Cullen home in silence. I know that I need to tell him I'm not interested in a relationship but how? The man is god-dammed perfect. I'm just not one for dating or romance. He wants to screw around, great, wonderful really, but no. A classy guy like him is all sappy and about commitment. Why does he have to be like that?! But then again, its in his nature and a part of which draws me to him so much. It's not just his good looks. And I wouldn't have him any other way.

Oh dear god, now I'm getting all sappy!

Just need to tell him that I'm not interested. Yeah, just say, I'm not in a place where I want to get into anything serious. I'm only eighteen, I don't want to be tied down. Yeah. Piece of cake.

Then why do I feel like my insides are being scooped out with a spoon?

Rose stops the car letting me get out before she drives it to the garage.

She sends a serious look which I am not expecting, "I know how you feel about this... but just... go easy on him ok? And keep an open mind" She advises and I get out the car before I start to panic. No I can't! I am not getting into a relationship with him and that's that.

I make my way to the front door and before I can knock it is swung open by a very handsome and beaming Doctor. I take him in. He is dressed casually, or more casual than usual with dark black jeans, converse and a grey dress shirt. Fuck, he looks so hot. But it's not his different attire that catches my attention it is the warm look of affection and delight at seeing me. He is gazing at me like I am the most important person in the world. Like I'm an angel. A warm feeling spreads throughout me and I can't help but smile softly back.

"Hey Carlisle" I say quietly but filled with tenderness I've never heard from my own voice before.

"Hello Ash" He replies and he gently lifts my hand to place a sweet and affectionate kiss on the back of it all whilst keeping eye contact.

I am so screwed.


	9. Chapter 9

It took two hours but  _finally_ I am ready. I am half unaware of what I actually have on and how my hair is styled. I zoned out more than one, to Rosalie's ire. She and Alice have finally deemed me acceptable and even told Carlisle that I would be delayed to go through this madness. They are making such a big deal about this. I am dreading this so much because although I know this talk is necessary I know what I have to say. That I am not going to date him.

"Come on, Carlisle's waiting" Rosalie says in a pleased tone and makes her way to her car. Evidently, she is giving me a lift again. Will I ever be able to drive again?

We drive to the Cullen home in silence. I know that I need to tell him I'm not interested in a relationship but how? The man is god-damned perfect. I'm just not one for dating or romance. He wants to screw around, great, wonderful really, but no. A classy guy like him is all sappy and about commitment. Why does he have to be like that?! But then again, it's in his nature and a part of which draws me to him so much. Not just his good looks. And I wouldn't have him any other way.

Oh dear god, now I'm getting all sappy!

I just need to tell him that I'm not interested. Yeah, just say, I'm not in a place where I want to get into anything serious. I'm only eighteen, I don't want to be tied down. Yeah. Piece of cake.

Then why do I feel like my insides are being scooped out with a rusty spoon?

Rose stops the car. She sends me a serious look which I am not expecting, "I know how you feel about this... but just... go easy on him ok? And keep an open mind" She advises quietly. I get out the car before I start to panic. The blonde beauty drives away. No, I am not listening to her. I can't! I am not getting into a relationship with him and that's that.

I make my way to the front door but before I can knock it is swung open by a very handsome and beaming Doctor. I take him in. He is dressed casually, or more casual than usual with dark black trousers, converse and a grey dress shirt. Fuck, he looks so hot. But it's not his different attire that catches my attention, it is the warm look of affection and delight at seeing me. He is gazing at me like I am the most important person in the world. Like I'm an angel. A warm feeling spreads throughout me and I can't help but smile softly back.

"Hey Carlisle" I say quietly but filled with a tenderness I've never heard from my own voice before.

"Hello Ash" He replies and he gently lifts my hand to place a sweet and affectionate kiss on the back of it all whilst keeping eye contact.

I am so screwed.

"Please come in, may we speak in my office?" Carlisle's smooth comforting voice breaks me out of my slight panic. His golden eyes are staring at me with an intensity that makes me both nervous and at ease. Such focused attention made butterflies and affection swell inside my chest. Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, what have I turned into? Slightly frustrated at myself, I peer around the immaculate house of the Cullens for an excuse to look away from the good Doctor.

I nod at Carlisle warily, still avoiding looking at him and we walk in silence towards his office.

As we walk together, I look around the house to avoid to eyes a feel watching me like a caress. It is seemingly empty and I wonder where everyone is. Privacy, usually appreciated, is fucking annoying in this case. Why isn't anyone around to stop me from doing something stupid? Like blush and giggle like a little girl.

"They have all left to go hunting in order to give us some privacy" I hear Carlisle say as we mount the stairs. I finally look to him to see him watching me with anxious eyes but with a small hopeful smile plastered on his face.

He walks ahead of me and holds open his office door in a gentlemanly manner. I mumble thank you and feel even more rotten for what I have to say to him. I just tell him I'm not interested. I'm too young. Not interested in anything serious. You've got this Ash.

Carlisle takes a seat behind his desk and I take the one across from it. I feel a moment of irritation for it feels like I am in the principles office about to receive the scolding of a lifetime.

"You probably have a good idea why I have asked you here Ash" Carlisle begins calmly. Yes, definitely a principle vibe going on here.

I look at him cautiously to see him staring at me determinedly. He looks focused, resolute and confident. Everything that I am not feeling at the moment. I just need to stay sure of myself and what I want, no matter how wrong it feels and how much it feels like I'm making a mistake. I do not do serious relationships.

"I've got an inkling..." I reply in a hesitant voice and internally curse myself for being so obvious. Carlisle doesn't seem to note this he continues looking at me with a soft smile but burning golden eyes that contrast with his gentle demeanour.

"Yes, well, I suppose I should just get this out. I, Carlisle Cullen, would be honored if I could formally court you, Ashlyn Swan" He announces in a quiet and serious but emotion filled voice.

His words throw me for a moment. Court? He asked to court me... like in an old fashioned film about 19th century England. Don't you dare melt Ash! No! I do not feel my insides warming up and a little sheepish embarrassment fill my face with color! No no no! DAM IT!

I clear my throat a little and look away from the good doctor in order to compose myself. That speech was... well very old fashioned and kind of sweet. It sums Carlisle up, an old soul, a kind old soul, a kind stunning old soul with golden hair and eyes that make the sun seethe in envy. And this particular man is turning me all sappy.

As my thoughts are bouncing back and forth Carlisle takes my silence for uncertainty, "I express my deepest apologies for my behaviour up until this point. I am aware that I have acted in a much less than gentlemanly manner and I cannot begin to express my regret at my deplorable actions. Please, accept my apology and understand that my intentions with you are most definitely honourable. Things may have started out rather... unorthodox with the two of us but I truly believe that we can make this work" Carlisle finished his rather lengthy speech and I noted a hint of an accent poking out but unsure of its origins.

"Your speaking in a rather formal manner Dr. Cullen" I say back in a light tone, hoping to ease some of the tension from the serious discussion.

Carlisle nods and lets out a small huff of laughter, running a hand through his curled blond hair, "Yes, my apologies, I speak like this when I am nervous" His voice is a little sheepish and I can't help but smile a little. Looking directly back at him I try to relax my muscles and posture to show that I am calm and collected. I am in control.

"It's alright, I used to have this friend who stuttered when nervous. Poor Gavin, never found a girl that one" I say in a friendly manner.

Carlisle looks at me indulgently before saying, "I can see you are trying to change the subject Ash and normally I would let it slide but I do need an answer. I want to rectify my actions so far so well... Ash... will you be mine?" He asks me again. This time I gulp, unable to look away from his warm, welcoming eyes. If I didn't know better I would say Carlisle was the empath in the family because the waves of hope and affection coming off of him are enough to make my heart pound and throat dry. I've never felt like this before. Hearing that this man... this wonderful man wants someone like  _me._ Foul mouthed, rude, selfish old me. It is too good to be true. Aside from one big issue.

"Carlisle, I still don't know what you are. And you don't know my secret. How can you 'court me' if we don't know these basic fundamental aspects of each other?" I say in repute, giving myself a mental pat on the back for the excellent excuse.

Carlisle did not seem deterred, however, "I understand though might I suggest as our courtship develops and we naturally get to know each other more intimately then we will ultimately reach a stage where we feel comfortable enough to confess the more secretive aspects of ourselves" The Cullen patriarch did not look put out by my question. For some curious reason, a light that made his eyes a little brighter twinkled in his eyes. His firm and toned body leaned forward in almost a confrontational manner, ready to fight. I eyed his lean figure for a moment. Damn, he was hot.

I sighed and looked away from his fit and distracting body, "Right. So start slow and that? I don't think you get it. I'm not looking for anything serious. Your way too Prince Charming for me. I'm not interested in becoming a trophy wife with the perfect hair that does charity work and bakes on the weekends. I don't have the heart of a saint or bleed maternal feelings. Just because you want to fuck me doesn't mean we would be good together" I explained a little bitterly. Carlisle and her... were complete opposites. He was the fuckin' doctor. Why didn't he see that? Opposites only attracted in corny fiction books.

I spoke with a steady voice and maintained eye contact though it was difficult. Carlisle's frowned minutely and rose from his seat. I stood heavily also, fully expecting to be dismissed.

The Doctor walked towards me slowly with burning golden gaze. He stopped before me, too close for the 'proper' young gentleman inside of him. The proximity made my heart beat and stomach tingle pleasantly. I didn't move but stared at him in challenge.

He reached a pale hand up and drew the tips of his fingers down my warm cheek. His hands were cold, "Do you think me too immature to differentiate between lust and affection?" He asked strongly, though his face was soft, eyes darting across her face.

I swallowed but didn't reply.

Carlisle continued, "Do you think I don't see you as you are and would wish you to be anything other than yourself?"

I frowned but didn't speak. His breath washed over my face and I inhaled sharply. His fuckin  _breath_ even smelled amazing.

"I think your assertions not only demean yourself but insult my intelligence, character, and integrity" He said gently.

I blinked for a moment and wondered how on  _earth_ he reached this conclusion. 'Any help here? Are all men this mental?' I asked him. Radio silence answered me. His prissy little mood was getting on my nerves. When I need him most, he isn't there.

"Yeah, I insult people a lot. It's kind of what I do" I reply dryly with a raised eyebrow. Carlisle shook his head with a fond smile. Endless patience. Bloody endless patience.

"No you are honest and firm in your beliefs and attitude. You do not hide what you feel is right or true" He muttered.

I closed my eyes then, feeling conflicted. Is this man bloody insane? No one had everything so maybe he got the body of a god and the mind of a ten year old girl who saw the world as rainbows and unicorn farts. Carlisle's words made me warm. They made my eyes drift down to his lips and I wish remembered his taste. They made me remember how amazing it felt to have him close. Fucker was messing with my head as well as my body.

I open my eyes again and sigh loudly, trying to look apologetic, "Sorry doc, I don't want to be in a relationship. I'm not ready and doubt I ever will be. It's not you, it's me. I'm a lone wolf. Independent women living in the twenty-first century and all that jazz" I tried to keep the upper hand and drawled out with humour but my stomach dropped and a dark well of guilt overtook me. Why did it feel so wrong to reject him?

The blonde haired doctor didn't seem too heartbroken about it, however. He was still standing right in front of her though his eyes looked more thoughtful... assessing. I narrowed my eyes.

"I see... What is it that you want exactly Ashlyn?" He murmured. Thoughts flashed through my mind of tearing his shirt off of him and tasting his chest. Kissing him while I straddled him and grinding against him until I reached release. Reaching my hands under his conservative but perfectly tailored work trousers and feeling along his hard length.

Heat raced down my spine. An ache settled in my lower stomach, making me squeeze my legs together. The movement didn't go unnoticed by the doctor. His expression didn't shift but his eyes did darken slightly.

I decided to blurt out the truth, "I want to fuck you" I exhaled, staring straight into his honey eyes, "I want to kiss you and hold you close and not let you go. I want to lick you until I can feel your taste on my tongue permanently. I want you to touch me, feel me, make me cum. I want to explore every part of your brilliant body and see what  _you_  look like as you cum. I want to get rid of these thoughts and get this heat  _out_ of my system before I go insane"

The office was quiet for a moment but I noticed Carlisle's eyes had gone very dark. Something about his stance was more predatory and I almost prayed to god he would pounce. Instead, he swallowed.

"I see" His voice was at ends with his tense and powerful body language, it was faint and barely there, almost breathless. I wondered if he would sound like that if I touched him...

Carlisle stared at me and continued talking, "I propose a compromise then" He murmured and stepped closer still, body lining up with mine. The planes of his muscles against my soft curves. He was hard and cold. I was warm and soft. I wondered if  _all_  of him was hard...

I had to crane my neck up to continue staring, "Compromise?" I muttered, uninterested in the conversation. Why wasn't he kissing her  _right now?_

"Yes" He almost whispered, "I... I will be yours. I will give you my body and... touch yours in exchange for exploring a formal relationship with you. We will..." He swallowed again and eyes shut for a moment, looking pained, " _Touch_ each other but we will also meet each other and get to know each other on an emotional level"

I wasn't paying attention to his words. I  _heard_ them but taking them in wasn't my priority. I smirked at him and moved my hands to gently stroke his upper arms, reaching upwards to press my lips against his. Only touching, barely brushing against them, "I don't have an emotional side" I whispered against his cool lips.

Carlisle let out a breath. I took it in greedily, "Give me a chance to find that out myself then" His voice was low. It was so fucking hot.

I was the one that closed the space between them, needing the contact. A tingly ache settled between my legs, making me desperate for him. Our lips touched softly in contrast to the burning ache in my body and need to devour him whole.

I kissed him once, moving my lips gently over his. He responded equally as tenderly and brushed his cold lips against me. Carlisle's hands came up and rested on my hips, making a spark of anticipation jolt down between my legs. I needed  _more._

Soft kisses were exchanged. I lost myself in the feel of his hard body against mine, his firm and steady grip against me. His sweet, masculine and utterly enticing smell filled my scenes so completely. I reached out and bit his lips softly and tugged. His lips were a little hard but it didn't take away from how amazing this was. Fire was now running through me, I was sure. I needed more. I had probably soaked my panties. I needed more  _now._

I turned a little and pushed against Carlisle's chest in a motion for him to lean back. He obediently moved to lean against his office desk. I smirked as I moved into a more comfortable position, between his slightly open legs and almost leaning over his hard body. The thick ridge of his cock pressed against my stomach was heavenly. I needed to touch him.

I tried to pry open his mouth to taste him but he turned his head to the side. I peppered his cheek and face with kisses a little desperately.

"Do we have an agreement?" His voice was low, gravelly and rumbled in his chest that was pressed perfectly against her. She hated the clothes between them.

"Hm?" I replied, catching his mouth again, this time forcing my tongue inside his mouth. If my eyes weren't already closed they surely would have rolled back into my head at his intoxicating taste. A cool mouth and firm tongue. It was wet and wonderful and  _perfect._ I moaned unashamedly against his mouth. Jesus.

He pulled away again, this time panting against my mouth. I opened my eyes to see his completely dark eyes staring at me wildly, darkly... full of intent and fixation. I pant against his mouth as he pant against mine. The hard cock was a blessing against my stomach but made the throbbing between my legs almost painful. I rubbed my legs together to try and ease it.

He stared directly into my eyes as he said, "We can continue this and we can have each other whenever we want... if you agree to try a formal relationship with me Ash" He said deeply, voice still thick with arousal though sounding serious.

Irritation and impatience swept through me. What was this man doing? I  _need_ him. I told him where I stood. I growled a little and started nipping at his neck and unbuttoning his shirt. I mapped the top of his chest with my tongue, relishing in his panting breaths and hard cock. Why did he want to ruin this with  _feelings?_

Did he think they would run off into the sunset and have twenty children? No, he knew how this would end. They both did. I didn't want to hurt him but I had  _told_ him how I felt.

Carlisle's hand weaved into the back of my head, grabbing a fist full of my hair close to my scalp tightly but not painfully. I gasped in pleasure. He pulled my head up to attach my mouth to his. It was a perfect reunion. Their mouths moved against each other frantically and deeply. His mouth was wet and warming up from the heat of mine. I nipped and felt his chest rumble in response. I squirmed against him.

He detached their mouths  _again,_ "Ash" Carlisle hissed out, sounding desperate. I whined a little, "I-I need to know. Will-will you be mine. Please be mine. Give me a chance. An opportunity.  _To be mine"_ He growled.

I gasped in unexpected pleasure at the sound and feel of him growling. Vibrations traveled from his chest pressed against mine and the rough and demanding sound from his mouth made me want like nothing else.

"Yes" I whined and placed kissed frantically to his mouth, "Yes yes yes,  _I'll be yours. I will. Please Carlisle. Please"_ I shamelessly pleaded in a breathy voice. Our tongues met again with a frantic intensity that was going to burn. His in victory and mine in need. The throbbing between my legs was so uncomfortable I was close to rubbing against him to ease the ache.

Instead, I moved my hands frantically over Carlisle's firm chest, enjoying the feeling of his muscles. Similarly, Carlisle moved his arms across my back, sides and stomach.

I reached down and brushed against his length. Carlisle gasped in my mouth. I moaned. He was hard and firm through the material of his trousers. His length was completely rigid and I couldn't resist using my palm to stroke him firmly.

The Doctor let out a growl and moan. Suddenly, faster than I could track I was spun around and my back was pushed against the desk. Our mouths stayed connected as our kiss got even more demanding. It was all tongue, teeth and  _need_ by this point.

Carlisle reached his hands down and gripped my ass tightly before lifting me easily and swiftly and placing me on the edge of the desk. My legs opened before I had the concious thought and Carlisle fit between them perfectly.

They fit together perfectly. So different but so perfect together it was like a puzzle piece snapping in place to create something beautiful.

I tried to grind against him as best as I could from my position but it wasn't enough and I almost sobbed. Carlisle then began kissing down my neck and sucking on my skin. I arched up against him, frantic for more contact.

"Carlisle-please- _fuck"_ I moaned in bliss as he nibbled on my pulse point that was drumming franitcally.

His dark eyes met mine for a second before he moved back an inch. His hand trailed down the seam on my jeans, across my mound gently. I cried out in response.

"May-may I touch you Ash?" He asked like a gentleman and I wanted to beat him and force his hand down my pants at the same time. Of  _course_ he would fuckin' waste time in  _asking for her permission._

"Yes" I almost shouted and to show how serious I was I hopped off of the desk, fumbled with my button and zipper, pulled down my white jeans and kicked them away. I didn't not give any fucks by this point. If I didn't get off soon I would start touching myself.

Carlisle watched me with intense and smouldering eyes. I went to smirk back at him when he fell upon me so fast it was like a blur. His mouth connected with mine but his cool hands idly stroked my thighs as if in preparation. I growled and moved my legs far apart in a clear invitation.

Carlisle moaned at my action. I bit him on the lip back.

His right hand moved between my legs but all he did was trail one single finger down the seam on my cunt. I gasped and seperated our mouths, throwing my head back.

" _Please"_ I begged, scrunching my eyes up and concentrating on the wonderful feeling.

Carlisle took two fingers then and stroked again, a little harder this time. I bit my lip and panted. I could feel my panties had been soaked through. They were warm and damp. Carlisle was growling a little and I swear I heard him snarl  _'mine'_ under his breath for a moment.

The tearing sound from below wasn't as loud as their sounds of pleasure or my panting. The last barrier between his hands and my pussy was gone. His fingers met my warm flesh. I startled a little at how cold his fingers were but soon all rational thought left me. Sparks of sensation flooded my body and I moaned. The ache built.

He moved his finger up and down my slit and rubbed my clit gently before exploring my folds throughly. Carlisle's face was tucked against my neck as I continued arching my body. My legs began to tremble.

Two fingers examined me and dipped into my opening teasingly before I practically snarled, "Fucking hell! Stop teasing"

A small breath of laughter puffed against my neck. Bastard. Though the doctor did stop teasing and inserted one long finger into me. I couldn't catch my breath. It felt so good. So perfect. I was completely soaked and the finger glided easily. He rubbed against my walls as he retreated and then pushed in again.

"More" I moaned and he obliged. Carlisle then pushed two fingers in. I shuddered. My legs shook. I was almost close to cuming on his fingers right then and there. He started off slowly and gently but got deeper and harder as I continued to moan. The sounds coming from my mouth were obscene but I couldn't help it. It was just so good.

Carlisle had two fingers inside of me, pumping hard and deep. My mind went numb and I bucked against him. He murmured unintelligible words into my neck and I blabbered praise to him.

I felt myself creeping closer to that wonderful edge, "A-almost there. Oh god, please" I choked out. Carlisle's fingers sped up and I called out in pleasure. Deep and hard his fingers went, rubbing against me. I could feel his hand was soaked but I didn't care, I was too lost in the sensations.

My orgasm hit me suddenly and I shuddered, shaking and moaning through it all. Carlisle's fingers didn't falter but pushed through, prolonging the most intense feeling of my life.

I did eventually tire out though as my muscles turned to mush and I trembled from the feeling. Peace and tiredness crashed into me. I sighed and let myself slump against the good doctor.

Carlisle gently removed his fingers from me and then lifted me in his arms. I was placed on his lap as he sat behind his desk, tucked safely and comfortably into his side. I relaxed in complete and utter bliss for a moment before breaking the peace,

"How pissed are you that I came and you didn't?" I mumbled against his chest, nuzzling my head. The lack of response made me look up.

Carlisle wasn't looking at her but his face was tilted away. Alarm and worry shot through her until she studied him more closely. He wasn't looked... sheepish? Embarrassed?

"Care you share you thoughts with the class?" I asked suspiciously.

Carlisle's now light yellow eyes looked down at her warily, "I" He cleared his throat, "I hope you do not mind but I did...  _finish_ with you" He explained.

I watched his suspiciously for a moment or two before blurting out, "You came from getting me off? Jesus, that's amazing and flattering" I winked too ease away the tension. I was in a too good mood, feeling boneless and protected in his arms.

Carlisle's lips twitched and he shook his head, "Ah no. I was touching myself along with you" He admitted. Honest heat shot through her and she groaned a little in arousal and amusement.

"If you'd told me what you were doing I would have finished a lot faster" I sighed, being honest. The whole idea of Carlisle touching himself was so hot and next time I would defiantly be exploring that idea.

I snuggled closer to the doctor, not feeling uncomfortable at being fully dressed from the waist up but naked below. It was perfect. It was peaceful. She was almost sleepy.

I smiled. How did they even get here? I thought through my haze. I had come here to let him down gently didn't I? Well there was not much gentle about what they did. It was brilliant and so fucking hot. They would be doing it again. Carlisle didn't take no for an answer. No he insisted that he 'court' her. I snorted softly as I started to drift off. Trust Carlisle to be so gentlemanly before finger fucking her into complete ecstasy.

I kissed him, didn't I? Thank god I did. It's all so hazy in my mind. Wonderful and hot haze but still. Did I manage to seduce him? No. He agreed didn't he? Wait...  _I_ was the one who agreed... didn't I? Agreed to what?

I frowned a little, feeling safe secure and falling deeper into slumber, encased safely and snugly against Carlisle's chest.

What did I agree to again? There was only one thing Carlisle was wanting.. but...  _no._

_'Oh shit'_ I thought with dread as I finally fell asleep.


End file.
